Marriage in the Dark
by Soline
Summary: Marriage Law Fic. HGSS. Snape has no choice but to marry the young witch, WITHOUT her knowledge. How will she react? Warning: Explicit content. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Well... I'm starting over. To be honest, I wasn't exactly happy with the last beginning, so I redid it. Sorry, all, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist with my writing, lol. So this chapter follows much the same plot, but it's a different format and timeline.

I hope you still like it!

**Chapter One**

_September 1_

Severus Snape picked up a forkful of potatoes, looking over the Great Hall with a dismaying look in his eyes. Another year of horrid, ill-behaved adolescents torturing him into a slow, painful death. Speaking of horrid students… Snape almost smiled when he realized the absence of misters Potter and Weasley. Maybe they were deathly ill and would be absent all year? One could only hope… However, one tack in his ass was still there. Miss Granger sat toying with her Head Girl badge idly, the other hand massaging her forehead. The little witch looked up, as if sensing Snape's gaze and her large brown eyes found his black ones. She looked away quickly. Then, with a nod to reassure herself of something final, Hermione laid the badge on the table, leaving it lonely, and hurried out of the Great Hall. Snape's interest piqued slightly, wondering if the trio was finally going to set out to commit Potter's final at of heroism.

He ignored the words of Albus Dumbledore as the old man stood, spread him long arms and welcomed all the brats. Snape stabbed a turkey leg and vaguely speculated if McNair had been given the Cruciatus for failing his last mission. The man couldn't even manage to capture some old brooch from some decrepit lady. Pathetic. Would the Dark Lord send him instead now?

Snape looked up at the sound of wings rustling through the hall. It was a bit early for mail… The owls landed directly and only before seventh year girls. The Marriage Law had just been reeled into effect. The young women must be married by September 30.

_September 9_

Hermione sighed her hunger and rolled onto her side, then groaned when a root stuck in her side.

"Bloody… hell…" Hermione yawned, then got to her knees and crawled out of the tent flap. The nights were getting colder, and Hermione suddenly wished she had stolen blankets in addition to food from the last house. She didn't dare light a fire, as she was following the tracks of Ron and Harry, and Death Eaters were sure to be trailing also.

Ron and Harry… Damn the imbeciles. They had left her behind, simply worried for her safety. If anyone was in more danger right now, it was them. She didn't realize their plan until she was sitting alone at the feast at Hogwarts. She left it all behind to find them… Her NEWTs, her Head Girl status… When she found them, she vowed to kill them.

_September 15_

Snape let himself into the Headmaster's office and watched him pace with a bored expression.

"…have no idea where Harry has gone to. You say they were not with Miss Granger when she left? They must have left her behind," Dumbledore said.

"How very chivalrous," Snape drawled.

Dumbledore paused, looking thoughtfully out his window and over the lake.

"She has fifteen days, Severus, until she will be married. I wonder if she knows it yet?" Snape didn't answer, not being able to bring himself to care. "Do you know what happens at the deadline, if the witch has not chosen?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Snape pursed his lips as the thought hit him. That put a damper on his apathetic outlook. The old man finished answered his own question, as he typically did.

"A wizard can choose her, _any_ wizard, and she won't have a say. Imagine the wizards that can use her to get to Harry," said Dumbledore. He sat behind his desk and interlaced his fingers.

"We can only wait," Snape offered.

"Yes… I suppose you're right," Dumbledore sighed. "Lemon drop?"

_September 21_

The newspaper, stolen from an unfortunate owl Hermione had stunned in flight, shook in her hands like a strong breeze was agitated, but the evening was really very still. Hermione's eyes swept through the beginning of the article.

"_Ministry of Magic passes the Marriage Law by need…"_

"_Our kind is disappearing…"_

"_All seventeen year old, eligible women must marry a wizard…"_

"_By September 30…"_

"_In addition to the marriage…"_

"_The young woman must be with child…"_

"_Pregnancy must be proved a year following the day of marriage…"_

"_In your hands to rescue the race of magic."_

Hermione crumbled the paper up tightly in her small fists, gritting her teeth in rage. The story continued on the next page, but she didn't want to read anymore. Never mind that, she would hide from it.

_September 24_

Class was over for another day, and Snape would be relieved to retreat to privacy. He was, however, being stalled by Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be waiting for his classmates to leave. Snape watched expectantly as the young blonde aristocrat approached him with a mischievous look.

"Any sign of the Mudblood yet?" he asked.

"No."

Draco paused, looking thoughtfully at Snape.

"Father says I can have her if she doesn't come forward by the thirtieth," he finally said, and then watched for Snape's reaction. When the professor simply waited, Draco continued. "He says I will be able to use her as a tool, and it will likely earn me a rank."

Snape stacked his papers together and picked them up, sparing Draco an uninterested glance while saying, "I suppose you'd better find her then."

_September 29_

A spell grazed her shoulder, and another swiped across her cheek. Hermione could feel the blood starting to seep out but she threw back a few dangerous hexes and kept running. The night was being illuminated by their spells, lighting the path for Hermione.

She had come so close to them! She could see the red of Ron's hair and the glinting green of Harry's eyes! But they didn't see her. Death Eaters had ambushed before she could yell to them, and she was camouflaged by her black, hooded robe.

Hermione could hear screams of pursuit behind her, but no matter. She was safe. She ducked into her small, heavily warded campsite and turned to watch. Two Death Eaters ran by only feet from where she was, doubled over in pain and exhaustion.

_September 30_

Snape was in the Headmaster's office again that night, and his eyes were growing tired for the endless pacing of the old man. The mystery of how Dumbledore stayed fit had been solved. Snape looked at the clock above the fireplace. 11:45.

Granger had fifteen minutes.

Dumbledore stopped to look down at his desk, and Snape was temporarily distracted for the lack of movement. They both gazed down on the marriage license.

"Severus…" Dumbledore began. Snape glared at him in reply. "Please, listen to me."

"You marry the twit," Snape snapped.

"You know I can't. A Headmaster marrying his student? I'd be scorned by all parents," Dumbledore said.

"She is also my student."

"Yes, but…" Dumbledore trailed.

"The parents of the whelps already hate me and that is much less consequential than your situation?" Snape said sarcastically, supplying the words. Dumbledore shrugged slightly and nodded. Snape looked at the clock again. 11:56.

"Consider the consequences of letting young Mr. Malfoy have her," Dumbledore said as he sat down opposite Snape.

"What of that Viktor Krum boy?" Snape snapped, dread filling his stomach.

"He's married already."

12:00.

Dumbledore pushed the license toward him and held out a ready quill. Snape took it slowly, feeling unmistakably sick at what was about to happen. He signed "Hermione Granger" on one of the two lines and hesitated. He could feel piercing blue eyes on him and Snape rubbed his long fingers down the quill. Marry Granger, marry Granger… Absurd. No, not Granger. Hermione… Snape.

And then he signed his name.

_October 2_

Hermione coughed and wriggled closer to the fire. She couldn't bear the cold any longer when the sun had left her lonely. There was that one warm night, two days ago, when a heat filled her chest and an unexpected happiness racked her. Her sickness had lessened then, but now it was back. Hermione pressed her forehead into the ground as another violent coughing fit seized her.

She prayed for Harry and Ron to come by, watching almost all night and willing herself not to sleep, but they never showed.

_October 3_

Snape woke in the middle of the night, something pulling inside his chest. He rolled over and his hand fell into the empty side of the bed. Something felt wrong about it. The thought of marriage troubled him again, and he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. He had a _wife_, and where was she?

Snape wasn't being sentimental, as he always sneered at the emotions, but an unexplainable feeling sickened him. It worried him. When people get married, he wondered, do they gain connections? ...Did she need his help?

_October 4_

Hermione Apparated to Hogsmeade, hoping desperately that she didn't splinch herself. She knew she couldn't be strong enough anymore. Sickness was ravaging her weak, frail body. She hadn't eaten in several days. The cuts caused by the hexes were infected and Hermione couldn't heal them.

She arrived outside of Hogwarts gates in one piece, although her robes hung in tatters off her body. Exerting much more energy than normal, she pushed into the grounds and trudged toward the castle. She looked up at her tower and saw the light glowing through her window. She vaguely wondered who her roommates married. She hadn't forgotten about the Marriage Law, and now she might have to face it, but she couldn't hide anymore.

Hermione drew a sharp breath as she neared the castle doors. A black figure had slipped out and was looking at her as if surprised. She drew her wand and jumped, for the figure was walking to her quite quickly.

"St-Stay back!" Hermione warned feebly.

"Miss Gr…" the voice trailed off and addressed her instead as, "Girl."

She waited, out of exhaustion and the need to trust someone. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. A pale face and black hair appeared and Hermione smiled.

"Severus," she whispered, dropping her wand and holding out a bruised hand.

The professor grabbed her hand, pulling her body to his before she fell to the ground.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

Okay! I hope you still like it! I wanted things to go a little faster and I'm much happier with this now. This is the only chapter that will have the dates in it. I just wanted to show the progression of time.

Pleeeease let me know what you think! I continue only if I think it's worth it!

Love

Soline


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting at the white light above her. The smell was comfortingly familiar, and she knew she was lying in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The pain was gone from her body but she still felt weak. Hermione rolled her head to the side and heard Madame Pomfrey humming lightly in her office.

"M…" Hermione mumbled, her voice unaccustomed. "Madame Pomfrey."

The humming stopped and the nurse popped her head around Hermione's screen in confusion.

"Oh, dear, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "I thought I'd heard something, but you talk in your sleep sometimes… How do you feel?"

"I'm alright," Hermione said, sitting up with the help of Madame Pomfrey. She checked how Hermione was healing, announcing that the cuts had disappeared without a scar. "Stubborn things, those scars were. I don't suppose you remember the spells that did it? Professor Snape had to help me heal them; they were certainly the works of Dark hexes."

Hermione shook her head, still trying to clear the haze.

"It's midday now. You've been out for several days. I won't have you getting out of bed yet while you're still fighting sickness," the nurse said and pointed to her nightstand where a small bundle of letters waited. "Your mail since you left. I thought you might like to read it while you waited."

Then Madame Pomfrey left again and Hermione slowly began opening the letters. There were several from her parents, and she made a note to write back immediately. She opened another of torn parchment and gasped. It was Harry's handwriting.

_Hermione, we're very sorry to have left you. We don't want you to get hurt. Don't try to find us; we're very separated from the Wizarding world at the moment. If we need you, we will call. I'm sorry and we love you. _

Hermione laughed out of sheer manic. The irony…

She tossed it on the floor and picked up the last letter, from the Ministry. Her eyes narrowed as she tore it open and extracted the parchment.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_As it is the 25__th__ day of September, you only have five days left to choose a husband. If you do not choose in five days, we will let the first liable wizard choose you, despite your absence. _

_Thank you. _

Hermione's lip began to tremble.

"Madame Pomfrey?" she called. "What day is it?"

"October seventh," the nurse called back.

Hermione began to shake, but she stood nonetheless. She had to get to Dumbledore's office. Did someone choose her? Was she married without even knowing it? Damn, she should have read the entire article in that paper. She didn't know…

She snuck from the hospital wing easily, and then sped down the hallway. The hem of the clean, white gown rustled around her knees and its long sleeves covered her hands. She stumbled weakly as she stopped in front of Dumbledore's office entrance. The gargoyle looked at her expectantly.

"Oh…" she faltered. "I don't know the password… Please just open."

The gargoyle closed his eyes again, but also stepped aside. A dazzling white beard entered Hermione's sight.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you should come upstairs."

Hermione stared at him levelly.

"Tell me," she said quietly. Dumbledore looked sad suddenly.

"Miss Granger—"

"Tell me!" she screamed. "Who is it!?" Dumbledore met her glare and sighed.

"Severus Snape."

Hermione was running away, her bare feet padding down the many flights of stairs, ignoring the calls of Dumbledore behind her. She had forgotten that classes were still ongoing, and ran blindly into a crowd of students. Trying to break free of the swarm, she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, Mudblood, it looks as if you've found your way back," said Draco, standing quite still a few feet away and scrutinizing her. Hermione turned, realized Malfoy was standing in her way, and bowled right over him.

"Damn it!" she heard him yell as he fell to the floor. She didn't stop or retort, but reached the dungeon hallway and burst into a classroom.

Snape was standing at his desk and looked up at her, first annoyed and then a little alarmed. He hadn't expected her yet… not like this. She stood there for a moment, staring hard at him. Her long curls were thrown about wildly and her chest heaved under her disheveled nightgown. Snape was, for once, speechless.

Then she hurried toward him, walking as steadily as she could, and drew her hand back. Her palm cracked the professor across the cheek as hard as she could muster.

Snape turned his head forward again to look down at her, not feeling any pain in his red cheek. She was too weak to cause him harm, as she now held her hand against her chest like it had hurt her, and her eyes were oddly bright. They stared each other down for a moment, Hermione suddenly a little afraid and still furious. Snape seemed to be weighing her. He was remembering her last word to him: _"Severus."_ His name had slipped off her tongue like silk.

Loud voices and laughing were heard from the hallway and Snape's eyes flickered toward the door.

"Follow me," he said flatly. He walked a few steps away and realized she had not moved. Making a noise of impatience, Snape grabbed her arm and hauled her across the classroom to another door.

"Stop," she protested weakly. Her legs were exhausted from running. The man ignored her and pulled her into his private quarters.

"Stay in here," he said, leading her to a sofa, "and when I return, we'll deal with this like civilized people." Then he was gone. Hermione dropped onto the awaiting sofa. Her body was protesting all of her activity and she could feel herself drifting into sleep. Wrapping her arms around a nearby pillow, she hugged it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes.

Snape dismissed the class after only ten minutes of their presence. He rested one fist on his desk and massaged his temples with his other hand, knowing what waited in the next room. How was he supposed to handle this? The girl was a complete mess! Damn that old man for putting him in the situation.

Snape straightened and walked determinedly for his rooms again, preparing himself for a blubbering, screaming terror to meet him. He quietly shut his door behind him and peered around, only seeing the white bundle curled on his couch. Snape walked to stand beside her and looked down at her. Her arms were positively clutched around the pillow, as if clinging to it for comfort. Her nightgown had pulled up to mid-thigh and Snape hesitated at the soft skin of her legs. He reached out a tentative hand and slid the gown back to her knees modestly. Deciding it would be best for her to sleep, Snape retreated to a chair across from her, reading a book to distract him from the young witch on his couch.

* * *

It was getting late, and yet Hermione still slept on his sofa, stirring occasionally to slide into a more comfortable position. Snape snapped his book shut loudly, watching to see if it woke her, but she only made a soft noise. He threw the book, noisily, onto the table, and yet she didn't wake up. She must still be recovering. 

The young witch had been in a serious state when he found her. He didn't know why he went outside; he just felt like he had to. To be honest, he was leaving to go find her. She was, after all, his _wife_. It was only natural to feel a sense of _ownership_…

Snape couldn't wait any longer. He walked across the room and laid his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Hermione made a noise of distress, waving her hand to bat him away.

"No," she murmured, burying her face in the pillow.

"Miss…" Snape faltered. He didn't know what to call her. "Sit up."

Hermione flung the pillow at him blindly and it hit his legs before falling on the floor. Then she put her face in her arms again. Snape looked up to the ceiling in irritation. Stupid girl…

"My head hurts…" Hermione said quietly, her voice strained. Snape glanced at her before walking away for a few moments, and then came back with a small vial.

"Sit up and drink this then," he said, holding out the potion. Hermione peered over her arms at him pushed herself up. She dangled her bare legs over the edge of the sofa and drank the potion quickly before handing it back to him. Hermione found that she couldn't look at her professor, as he stood over her like a tower of intimidation. Her earlier spunk now lay dormant below her tiredness and recovery.

"How… How's your face?" she said quietly, still not looking up. She didn't know what to say to her professor… her _husband_.

"Do you honestly think you can hurt me?" Snape sneered above her. Hermione shrugged halfheartedly. All the things she wanted to say to him, to _scream_ at him, were whirling through her mind like boomerangs. She couldn't catch a single thought to put it into words.

"Do you have to stand over me like that?" she snapped, looking at her toes as they curled into the carpet. Snape moved and sat in his chair again directly across from her. Quiet again. Hermione wriggled in her discomfort, and then raised tentative eyes upward. He wasn't dressed in black, as she assumed he would be, but rather in a long, dark scarlet bathrobe and was sitting in a handsomely furnished armchair. Hermione had to sudden urge to force a pipe in his mouth and call it done. "What time is it?"

"Late," Snape said grumpily. He was growing tired of her shyness and squirming around on his sofa. If they were to remain married, she would have to act like his wife and not his student. Oh, the awkward situations that immature behavior would evoke. "Do you wish to discuss our predicament or not?"

"Our predicament?" she hissed suddenly. Ah, there it was. The spunk was back and baring its teeth, snarling and gnashing. Hermione leapt up and slammed her tight fists by her sides. "You chose this, not me! I apparently had no choice! _My_ predicament."

Snape rested his chin on his knuckles and watched her, glad she was no longer squirming. The movements had just reminded him what they would be doing in the near future.

"Greed is indeed an ugly thing," he remarked, smirking at the reaction he knew he would entice. She bristled instantly.

"I am not being greedy," she growled and took a step closer. Snape knitted his eyebrows together as her curvy outline was shadowed under the thin nightgown because of the candles behind her. The Gods were teasing him, laughing at him, probably rolling on the ground clutching their fat stomachs right now.

"I didn't have a choice," Snape began, his head now tilted slightly to one side as he studied her glare of hatred. "I agreed to the marriage only to save your life. Your boy toys have left you behind, and there was no one else who volunteered save the Death Eaters wanting only to knock at your door."

Hermione grimaced visibly at his tasteless sexual innuendo.

"Are you not one of the latter?" she scorned, watching his expression carefully for hints. He raised one eyebrow gracefully, wondering what she could possibly assume of him. "Why didn't you come find me first?"

"The headmaster himself tried to locate you, and couldn't come up with a scratch of a hint," Snape said. "I suppose your heavy wards worked well enough to deter Death Eaters as well."

"Compliments, Snape?" Hermione hissed, although she couldn't suppress the swell of pride in her magic.

"A slip of the tongue, it likely will never happen again, Miss Granger," Snape sneered.

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer a Granger," she said. Snape saw a flicker of sadness in her gaze; he stood up and walked close to her.

"What shall I call you? A bookworm, or Insufferable Know-It-All?" he said, and Hermione wondered vaguely if he was teasing. She drew herself up, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Call me Hermione," she said flatly. "Shall you be named greasy git, or Lord Voldemort's Bitch?"

She struck him with those words, and she could see it in his eyes. He grew very angry, furious perhaps, for a second, and then it was gone.

"You can call me as you did the night you returned," Snape said stiffly. Hermione thought back, remembering the word _"Severus"_ spilling from her lips, and she couldn't put her finger on why she said it. She had seen him, and just felt unusually intimate. Maybe there were connections that came with magical marriage? She would have to read up on that one… "And you can say it in the same tone, with _desperation_."

He moved closer, still internally troubled over her last comment, and his chest was nearly brushing hers. He smirked as her breath hitched and she stepped back from him quickly.

"How dare you… You can't… I'll tell," Hermione stammered.

"I'm not seducing you at the moment, and you will know if I ever am," Snape said, wanting to laugh at her easily frightened ways.

"Good night," she hissed, wanting to leave very quickly. A flush had lit up her cheeks at the image of a sexual Snape, and her stomach tightened, of what she wasn't sure. She turned on her heel, her nightgown floating up a little and baring her thighs to Snape, whose eyes flickered downward for a split second. He then scorned himself as she walked away, mad at himself for letting her anger him so easily. It was never his primary wish to frighten the girl with sexual advances, and the image of a half-empty bed fluttered through his mind's eye. He found himself displeased with it, but knew Hermione would never stay now. He had scared her.

"Good night, Hermione."

She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and looked over her shoulder at him. He was facing her with the same stony expression, but she was beginning to learn the expressions of his cold eyes. She wondered if this was disappointment she saw.

"Going or coming?" he said silkily, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Leaving," Hermione said coldly, then wrenched the door open and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Well... there it is... I was going to make it longer, but... okay, you all know me only by my writing, right? So there's no need to be biased... I'll just tell you what happened. I wrote most of this before I went to Creative Writing class. The teacher today was so... mean. She said awful things about how I write descriptions. It wasn't constructive criticism, it was just... mean. I don't want to tell you what she said, but will you do something for me? Give me an honest opinion on what you think of my descriptions? I need to hear it from people who don't already dislike me.

If you read that, thanks dear readers...

Oh, don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Good? ...not good?

Soline


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione walked out of the dungeons, stopped, and then smacked a hand to her forehead. She didn't _have_ a room! From the look of the desolate hallways, it was after hours and she didn't know what the Gryffindor password was. She was sure they would have made someone else Head Girl in her absence so the assigned room wouldn't belong to her. No matter what, though, she wasn't going back to Snape.

She ended up letting herself into the library, not bothered in the least at having to stay the night there.

"Bugger that man…" Hermione mumbled as she walked down an aisle, trailing her fingertips lightly over across the spines of very old books. She couldn't believe what had progressed. Never, in her right mind, would she have seen this coming. _Anyone_ but him…

Hermione stopped and squinted at the shelf, reading titles in the dim torch light. She extracted a thin book with a grim face and tucked it under her arm before going to her favorite, secret spot. There was a certain book on a back shelf that if you pulled on, the shelf swung backwards. Since the book was titled _"The Art of Hard, Merciless Study and Your NEWTs," _Hermione was the only one she knew to ever have pulled it out. She slipped into the hidden area and sighed happily. The old daybed waited for her by the large, moonlit window and she sank onto it.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the book called _"Marriages Under Magical Influence." _

"_A marriage between a wizard and a witch is different than a Muggle marriage in several ways. Marriage can actually change the man and woman. The most prominent and useful changes are the connections gained. Intimacy is heightened considerably, as the two are linked by an unbreakable bond."_

Hermione made a soft noise of realization, finally understanding why she had called him Severus instead of his usual title, especially in her state of distress.

"_Also, if one spouse is in trouble, the other can sometimes feel it. This connection typically grows stronger the longer the couple is apart. In a few cases, some couples have claimed that while the two sleep in close proximity, they slip into each others' dreams, seeing what their spouse sees. This, unfortunately, has not been proven. The first married couple was filed in Ministry documents in 1764 and is still living today in…"_

The book droned on with historical and scientific information. Hermione read until it grew more interesting again, offering the duties of husband and wife.

"Make dinner," said Hermione, her eyebrows rising, "Rear his children, darn his socks… Oh for Merlin's sake, this can only be an ancient, sexist text— _Please_ him _sexually!?_"

Hermione threw the book to the floor with a noise of disgust, suddenly very angry at the library for keeping the rotten thing on its shelves. Then, with nothing left to entertain her mind, she nestled into the daybed and stared out at the moon until she fell sleep.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of Professor McGonagall the next afternoon while the teacher scrutinized her. 

"I'm afraid we have no other bedrooms open," McGonagall said. "You will have to stay with dungeons."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, her fingers gripping the sides of her chair. "I simply refuse to stay with Snape!"

"_Professor_ Snape," McGonagall corrected with a sharp look in her eye.

"He is my husband; I have the right to call him an _ass_ if I want to," Hermione said. Her professor looked shocked at Hermione's retort and sat back in her chair while she studied the young woman.

"Hermione," she said, using a much more careful tone, "I know this is hard for you. You had no say. However, the more you cooperate, the easier it will be. Severus is not a horrible man—"

"But he is _bad_, isn't he?" Hermione said quietly. "He has the Mark, does he not?"

McGonagall's eyes flickered to the closed door and her shoulders tensed.

"That is not something for us to discuss here," she paused and shook her head, "and the subject is certainly not something to be expanded upon by me. You should ask Severus about it."

"You're going to make me live with him? In the same room as a Death Eater?" Hermione said, her voice so quiet that McGonagall had to lean in. The teacher looked unsure for a moment.

"If you ever need help, advice, or are simply insecure … you can come to me," she said and suddenly looked very final on her decision, "but you will stay with the man or sleep outside."

Hermione stood up huffily, waving her wand to levitate her trunk that McGonagall had stowed away until her return, and started to leave.

"Not a bad proposal…" Hermione muttered sarcastically. She floated her trunk to the dungeon entrance, stopped, and then turned away. She couldn't do it, couldn't bring herself to live with him. They despised each other. He was her professor. She was Harry Potter's best friend. He was a Death Eater, and that scared her the most. She could think of a million and one reasons to stay away from Severus Snape, and Hermione was resourceful enough to do so.

She sneaked through the library minutes later, trying carefully not to knock over shelves with her trunk, to the back where her secret room was hidden. She stopped short however when she saw the door was already open a crack. Had she not shut it all the way? She gently let her trunk down and crept closer, placing her eye at the crack.

"Give her a home," said a voice and Hermione leaned closer. Severus was sitting on the bed, thumbing through the book she had left on the floor that morning. His head was cocked to one side as if intrigued by what he was reading and he seemed very relaxed. Hermione could call him handsome as she spied on him, with his robes hanging apart and the top few buttons of his white shirt undone. His black hair was pushed back behind his ears so Hermione could notice his strong jaw line and thick cheekbones. His hair had always hidden that before… He continued in a low, quiet voice saying, "Protect your wife. Give her your cloak if she's cold. Comfort her in trials… Don't deny her _oral stimulation_?"

Hermione's face flushed as she watched Severus chuckle and it was strangely pleasing to hear it. Oh, when no one thinks they're watched… He flipped back a few pages.

"And what do I get in return?" he said with a smirk. "Dinner… probably burnt." Hermione had to bite her lip to stop a flow of indignant words. "Reared children… Ah, yes, snarky, bushy-haired, buck-toothed toddlers. Socks without holes? Fair enough." His finger trailed down the page and stopped. "Please him sexually… A lost cause; the girl probably doesn't even know what fellatio is, let alone how to perform it."

Hermione choked her surprise at her professor's blunt words. He heard the noise and dropped the book on the floor in his alarm while jumping to his feet with his wand raised. Rolling her eyes at her own indiscretion, Hermione pushed into the small alcove. Snape put his wand away immediately and drew himself up to his usual aristocratic manner. A striking contrast to the earlier, much more relaxed Snape. Hermione didn't know what to say. He _was_, after all, just holding a monologue about her doing fellatio.

"Spying, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione found her chest warm when he said her name and ignored it.

"Intruding, Severus?" she replied. At his questioning eyebrow, Hermione waved her wand and her trunk slid into the room behind her. He pursed his lips and stared at her quite hard. Hermione wondered if he was going to drag her out.

"Do you think you're the only one who knows about this room? I was looking for you. Why," Severus said tersely, "are you so adamant on not living in my quarters?"

"Why do you want me there so badly?" Hermione asked.

"It's the simple business of marriage," Snape said matter-of-factly. It's more than that, he knew, but he wouldn't admit it to her. He could admit to himself, though, his strong desire to have his wife there with him so he could go about the marriage properly. He _always_ goes about things properly.

Hermione was looking at him as if she felt trapped. Snape was a master at reading people, especially someone like Hermione who wore her heart on her sleeve.

"You're frightened," he said, not questioning her. Hermione saw his black, cold eyes soften and almost didn't believe it. She dropped her gaze to the floor, wondering if he was using Legilimency on her. She was scared; scared of this unorthodox marriage, scared of the inevitable sex, scared of her friends' reactions, and scared of his Dark Mark more than anything. Hermione felt disgusted with herself and even angrier at him for knowing her fear. "Tell me why," he continued with a steady voice.

Hermione didn't waste a second. She wanted him to know; wanted him to know her suspicion and lack of trust. She crossed the small gap between them, grabbed his left hand to stretch out his arm, and ripped up the sleeve of his robe. The black skull marred on his pale skin grinned up at her, the snake slithering from its mouth. The empty eyes were merciless. She looked up at him pointedly, her small fingers still wrapped tightly around his palm.

Severus wondered what he should say. He knew this was one of her fears before, and wasn't sure how to soothe it. He could see the distrust shining plainly in her amber eyes. She, logically, had every right to be afraid of a Death Eater.

Snape smoothed his sleeve back over his forearm and gently dislodged her hand from his.

"I see," he said. His eyes moved around the alcove for a minute, studying it, until he reached for the door. "I also understand. This room will be more than adequate enough for you." He paused, did some wand work, and a few shelves were squished aside so Severus could create a small, adjoining bathroom. He performed a spell on the secret door, which glowed blue for a moment, and then he produced extra blankets to lie on her bed. "The door will now only allow you and me through, warding off unwanted visitors." He placed a fireplace on the far wall and motioned to it. "That is a connection between your room and my quarters. You may use it anytime."

Severus let himself out, leaving a very speechless Hermione behind, and recited the words in his mind, "_Give her a home. Protect your wife. Give her your cloak if she's cold." _

* * *

Hermione slumped in her chair on Monday morning, squishing her cheek into her hand as she studied cauldron on her desk. She hadn't seen Severus since Saturday, and now she wondered if she had hurt his feelings. The thought would have made her scoff before, when she thought the man incapable of feelings, but she witnessed his departure from her library alcove. He showed no outward signs of distress or anger, but she could _feel_ it. The disappointment and rage wasn't directed at her, though. It was at himself. 

Hermione closed her eyes in confusion. She didn't understand it. Were these still magical connections? Was there something underlying their relationship?

Her eyes opened again at the sound of his arrival. All the students straightened their backs at his banging entrance through the door, yet Hermione remained slumped over her desk.

Severus was, to say the least, in a bad mood. The weekend had not gone the way he had wanted. Hermione would not accept him for what he was, and tonight that fact was just going to hit him harder. He was dreading the meeting tonight… loathing the idea of even leaving Hogwarts.

He wordlessly wrote directions on the board and sat down at his desk. He kept a firm eye on the students, being sure that they weren't going to blow the classroom apart. His gaze fell onto his wife, who had not moved yet. She had one elbow on the table and her face rested on her hand. It seemed she had been watching him since he walked in, her head tilted down so that she peered at him through dark eyelashes. They stared at one another for several minutes, neither moving nor saying a word. Distrust was still in her eyes and the coldness remained in his. Hermione instinctively knew better and sensed something bothering him. Severus felt hints of apology in her stare. They both looked away at the same time.

Hermione brewed her potion quickly and, although she started last, she finished first. She scooped a bit into a small vial and walked to the front of the classroom to hand it to Severus. Their fingers brushed as he accepted it.

Severus watched stonily as her retreating form weaved through her classmates and out the door, but all he wanted to do was close his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome, Snape," said a cold voice, cold enough to literally send icy chills up the toughest man's spine. Snape bowed his head and took his place within the circle. The tall leader stood, bestowing his red glare down upon all of his followers. Snape felt Lucius shudder once beside him. Snape risked a glance through his mask and shook as well. "We meet tonight simply to exercise our belief; one of the more entertaining practices I grant to you." 

Snape looked to the ground in the middle of their circle, where five girls laid naked and bound.

"They are your Muggles to do with as you please. The dirt and scum beneath our feet. They have no real emotions, feel no real pain. Remind them of that," the Dark Lord said as he sat down again to watch. Snape moved his feet into the circle, just like everyone else. He had to. He stood nearby as several Death Eaters went before him with one of the girls. There were forty Death Eaters and too much pain for any young woman. Lucius rose from the girl, walking with a new bounce in his step. Snape stepped up and dropped to his knees to cover the cowering thing, his cloak and robes tumbling over her body and head. Tears and blood mingled on her face, creating a strong scent of fear. She sobbed quietly, whispering quiet words that sounded like a prayer, and then she did it. She looked at him.

She was petite and young. She had curly brunette hair and a lightly freckled nose. Her bruised lips were moving quickly with her cry of desperation to a higher plain. Only… she had blue eyes.

"Please," she whispered. "Please… please kill me." She gave a dry heave as Snape lowered his mouth near her ear. She had the slight smell of spices, just like…

"It can't be painless," he whispered back.

"Do it."

Snape reared back, flashing his wand at her and yelling, "Sectumsempra!"

He pretended to like it and smiled as she bled to death. The Death Eaters behind him yelled in anger as he killed the girl. He wiped the hair out of her blue eyes. It was important for the color to be seen.

"Severus, Severus…" the Dark Lord said grimly. "You didn't let the others have their turn. They shouldn't be left unsatisfied of torture…"

* * *

Hermione leaned her forehead against the cold glass of the window, her breath fogging it up slightly. There was a restless, almost clenching feeling in her chest. It made her want to throw up instead of sleep. She drew the letters "H.S." in the fog, and then watched it fade away and sighed. She would have to face this sometime. She couldn't keep running away from him. 

There was a whooshing noise from the fire and a loud, pained groan. Hermione gasped and spun around on her bed, startled at what she found. Severus fell sideways through her fireplace and landed on her hardwood floor, blood seeping from his body. His robes and shirt were ripped from his body, leaving only his black trousers beneath. Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers when she saw the lines of raw skin wrapping around his torso amidst old scars. His black hair was matted to his head, framing a bruised and tormented face. He groaned again and pushed himself to all fours like a majestic, dying animal.

"_Severus!_" Hermione leapt from her bed. She fell to her knees before him, the blood on the floor sickeningly warm on her legs. He was trying to speak, although she wasn't sure he remembered how. Hermione cupped his face with shaking hands, feeling hysterical. Her husband was _dying_.

"Hospital wing," he uttered before his limbs weakened and he fell again. Hermione wasted no time. She levitated him through the hallways as quickly as she could. Everything seemed a blur as Madame Pomfrey took him from her without a word and treated him as if this happened often… Hermione curled into a nearby chair and wrapped her arms around her knees, thinking these injuries probably did happen often. His Dark Mark…

It took Madame Pomfrey three hours until she finished removing hexes, healing gaping wounds, setting broken bones, and discoloring bruises. Hermione watched silently in sheer terror and shock.

"Too close," she heard the nurse mutter near Severus' ear as she reattached the half of it to his head. "You nearly fell off the edge, my boy." Hermione saw tears in her eyes when she pulled away, gave him a once over, and snapped off her bloody gloves.

"Is he…?" Hermione said quietly.

"He'll be alright," said Madame Pomfrey. "He just needs to recover. It's the story of his life, dear girl." Then the nurse wobbled away, looking fatigued and wiping the backs of her hands over her eyes. Hermione sat still, looking ghostly pale and staring at her husband lying on the hospital bed.

She wondered what could have happened to make him deserve it. She had treated him so badly before this… Scorned him and pushed him away while he only tried to save her. What if he _did_ die? Hermione placed her bare feet on the cold floor, pulled her chair closer to him, and sat down again while never taking her eyes away.

"You're my husband," she said shakily, finally surrendering to the fact. "I'm your wife, Hermione Snape. I don't… I don't know if this is my fault… but if it is, I'm sorry." Hermione sniffed, feeling absolutely terrible. Tears filled her eyes and she let them run, venting every possible fear and problem into Severus' chest.

Snape wished he had the power to respond, because that book's words were reciting in his head: _"Comfort her in trials."_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

I hope you liked it! Review! Because I'm the one who feeds your Snape/Hermione Marriage Law craving. Yum.

Love!

Soline


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The bedroom looked quite cozy to Hermione as she tugged her trunk over the threshold and let it rest on the floor again. She had barely slept all night, fussing over Severus and worrying, despite the comforts from Madame Pomfrey. When he didn't wake by noon, she decided to move her things into his quarters. Hermione smiled when she realized he had already prepared for her arrival. An extra, empty wardrobe stood against the wall. Another nightstand had been set on what she presumed to be her side of the bed because clean blankets were draped over it. She shoved her trunk to the end of the bed and began unpacking it for the first time in months. The whole of September felt unreal to her, and Harry and Ron seemed gone for good. The bastards… they were going to get themselves killed.

Hermione hung the last nightgown in her wardrobe and closed it gently, her fingers running over the smooth, dark cherry wood. Then she turned slowly, her eyes narrowing at his side of the room. The secrets it probably held.

Alright, so she had accepted the fact that they were married, but she didn't trust him yet. He was still a Death Eater and a very manipulative man. With the war in high suspense, people dying every other day, and her two best friends gone without her, Hermione couldn't help being… constantly vigilante. Moody would be proud.

She cast a quick look into the sitting room before inching open his wardrobe door. The usual attire: black, black, and a splash of red from his bathrobe. She rose on her tiptoes to feel over the top shelf, not being able to see what she was touching. Her fingers knocked into a hard object and it fell off the shelf.

The Death Eater mask stared up at her from the floor, half covered in dried blood. Hermione gave a soft gasp of surprise, stared at it for a few moments, and squatted down to look at it more closely. It looked like it had been in use for a very long time. Scratches and marks marred the surface that used to be a gleaming white. She swallowed hard and picked it up between her fingertips, holding it away from her like it was something dead. Then, with a noise of disgust, she tossed it back onto the top shelf quickly and slammed the wardrobe doors shut.

She didn't want to see anymore. Nearly shaking, Hermione made her way into the bathroom to clean Severus' blood off from the night before. She would have to confront him. There was no way around this and she couldn't live with the fear of it. Once she soothed her long wild curls a little, she slipped into some Muggle clothing and exited the dungeons to check on Severus again.

"How is he?" Hermione asked when she saw Madame Pomfrey. The nurse smiled at her and told her he was fine, as she had done countless times the night before. Hermione tiptoed silently to his bed while he still slept and leaned over him. "Hello there," she said softly, adjusting the blankets under his chin. She wasn't scared of him as he slept, but the image of the mask was in her mind's eye.

Severus heard the voice and blearily opened his eyes. His wife leaned over him looking absolutely angelic, her curls tumbling around her fresh face and the sunlight from the window giving her a faint glow.

"Hello," he replied groggily, staring at her with warm eyes and not the usual chilly gaze. Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to say next. How's your ear? What happened last night? I hope you're feeling okay. Do you need something to drink? Are you a _real_ Death Eater?

"I moved in," she said instead. There was a spark in his gaze for a second, and Hermione felt temporary foreign happiness. She guessed it came from him. She wondered why he was staring at her like that.

"Amber," he murmured.

"Sorry?"

"You have amber eyes, not blue," he said. Hermione was confused, but she nodded and guessed he was delirious.

Madame Pomfrey ran a few tests on him and eventually let him leave. Hermione saw him pat the nurse on the arm before they began walking to the dungeons. She was scared he wasn't going to be able to make it down all the stairs, but he did and Hermione didn't see him wobble once. It seemed he was very practiced at recovery.

"I put my books on that shelf, I hope you don't mind," Hermione said nervously. The final moment was hitting her. She was going to eat, sleep, and breathe with him.

Live with a Death Eater, who happened to be her husband.

Severus nodded smoothly and excused himself to the bathroom while Hermione sat in his handsome armchair to read one of her new textbooks. She heard him exit the bathroom and muss around in the bedroom for new clothing. The noise stopped and created a quiet that suddenly felt dangerous to Hermione. She raised tentative eyes toward the bedroom door, hoping it didn't mean what she thought it did.

"Hermione." His voice was low, suspicious, and treacherous. She froze and didn't answer, letting the book close in her lap. He appeared in the doorway, glaring at her. He was furious. Hermione only stared at him, feeling afraid again. She shouldn't have snooped; it was a stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do… Would he kill her?

"Did you go through my things?" he asked, curious as to what she would say. He knew she did. They were only two able to enter his quarters. His wardrobe wasn't closed properly, and flakes of dried blood were scattered on the floor. His mask was not in the position he had left it. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" he growled, his hand gripping the door frame. Hermione tried to pull herself up to the stronger character that she knew she had, but she never had been as good at facing death as Harry was.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked. This only seemed to make him angrier as the wooden frame cracked under his grip. "What happened last night?"

"That's not your business," Snape snarled.

"You're wrong!" Hermione insisted. "It is _all_ my business! I want to know why you were so hurt! I want to know how you wear the mask! Proudly or painfully!?"

Severus' features were twisting with sick memories. He didn't want to show them to her, would rather die than let her know. Hermione felt the fire beat away her fear and jumped to her feet, the book fluttering to the floor.

"I came to live with you because I accepted the marriage! I can't accept _you_ until I know what you are! Tell me, Severus!" she screamed. He watched her with a rage-filled and desperate expression. "_Tell me!_"

Severus moved forward so quickly that Hermione couldn't react. He shoved her back down into the chair and Hermione kicked, thinking he was attacking her. He forced her wrists onto the arms of the chairs and held them there with a fierce grip. Hermione looked up, her eyes bright and her teeth bared, and found her husband's face not an inch away from hers.

"_Look at me_," he breathed, his voice dripping with pain-filled passion. "_Her eyes were blue!_" Then he muttered the Legilimens' spell.

_Hermione was standing inside a circle of cloaked, masked figures. Her sight was dreamy, but she could feel, almost taste, the tension and fear in the air. There was a voice, speaking cruel words into the air about Muggles. Hermione gasped as she looked down at her feet, where the naked, sobbing girls were laying. The Death Eaters began moving inward, reaching for the captives. _

_The screaming was unbearable. The smell of blood and rape filled the air. Laughter was beginning to dance amidst the sobs. Hermione's eyes widened at one of the girls, who she thought at first to be herself. It wasn't her, though, but just a different, unfortunate soul with a few similar qualities. Her hair was the same curly length, although drenched in blood. They shared the same body type. She looked to be about the same age, Hermione could tell, and they both had freckles on their noses. _

_Hermione retched as the Death Eater leaning over her whipped his wand and set the bleeding curse upon her. Scarlet spilled over the ground, staining everything in its path, but she looked grateful. The girl was happy for death, looking at her murderer with appreciative eyes. _

_The Death Eater moved her hair off her forehead. Severus was right, she had blue eyes…_

"_Severus, Severus…" the cold voice said. Hermione shook and knew it to be Voldemort. "You didn't let the others have their turn. They shouldn't be left unsatisfied of torture…"_

_Hermione watched in terror as another Death Eater kicked the murderer in the face and his mask fell into the girl's blood. Severus kneeled over her, his face now visible and his knuckles pressed against his bleeding mouth. They continued beating him and he took it silently. Hermione was on her knees by the time they had finished, trying to touch her husband but found her ghostly fingers only sank through him. Lord Voldemort stood._

"_You gave her pity, don't deny it, Severus," he spat. "This isn't done yet."_

"_Stop…" Hermione said, standing in front of her husband and facing the Dark wizard. He didn't see her, passed right through her. "STOP!" Hermione screamed as he raised his wand. She tried to punch him in the back, but fell through him and landed near Severus' head. His arm was bending backwards, breaking and splintering slowly. Hermione saw his face deform in suffering._

_She closed her eyes, fighting against the Legilimens spell. She had seen enough and wanted out, out… _

Severus had watched her gasp, retch, heave, scream, and sob. He knew what she was seeing, since he was feeding the memory into her brain, but she had to know. He wasn't going to hurt her, never would. She had wanted to see the truth, and he knew that she needed to. It would be easier after this.

He felt her need, her silent pleading need to stop seeing it and released her immediately. He knew she wouldn't be able to watch the Dark Lord's torture upon him and all the grotesque harms he had inflicted. She fell forward into him and they both tumbled onto the floor while Snape enfolded her in his arms to catch her

"I tried to save you," she said shakily, her fingers clutching his robes, and Snape was glad she couldn't see the sad, rare smile that crossed his lips.

* * *

Over the next week, the marriage developed an overly civil pattern. Severus always went to bed after Hermione, slipping into the bed beside her. He noticed she always slept on her stomach to go to sleep, and when he awoke she was turned onto her back with the covers pulled over her head. He would rise first and leave to prepare for class. 

Hermione always waited until he left, but she was always awake first. She waited until she heard the bedroom door close before she rushed to the bathroom. She knew she looked like crap in the morning, and refused to let him see it. She could picture the sneer on his face. She hurried to bed before he did so she could dress and slide into bed in peace. She always made sure to wear her long nightgown so her body was covered decently, but she had been wearing it a week now and it was probably amusing him.

They had time to themselves at night, while Hermione reclined on the sofa and Severus took his usual spot in the armchair. Hermione read to him from the Daily Prophet some nights when he didn't have time to look it over earlier that day. One night, she asked him about the Dark Arts and he gave her a curious look.

"Why did the Dark Arts begin?" she had asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book. Severus raised his eyebrows at her.

"The Dark Arts were created by inventive wizards with sick minds," Severus said shortly. He was amused by the exasperated look on her face because of his useless answer.

"I wonder if there's a book on it…" she wondered aloud. She retired early, as always. Snape went to bed that night, found her in the same old heavy nightgown, and chuckled at her as he slid in beside her.

In class, Hermione acted as she always did and Severus followed suit. She constantly waved her hand in the air and Severus ignored her until he had no choice, which earned him indignant remarks the following night. Then there were classes of lecture when she would rest her cheek in her hand and simply smile at him as if she knew something he didn't. Snape always glared at her levelly for her public display, however quiet it was.

No one knew of their marriage as of yet. Snape had signed the privacy policy on the marriage license and it would be kept silent until one of the two exposed it. The students didn't question her, because she avoided them. Draco Malfoy sent her suspicious looks, and Severus guessed it was because he didn't know who she had married.

Saturday came quickly, and Hermione forgot that there were no classes. Therefore, Severus remained in bed, sleeping away the morning. Hermione wondered what she should do, with the covers pulled over her wild hair. If she rose, he might wake up and see her. If she stayed, he would… wake up and see her.

"Good morning," his voice came, still husky from sleep. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes. To her dismay, Severus pulled the covers down slowly off her face. "I know you're awake," he said.

Hermione peered up at him. He had more color in the morning, she decided, and his skin didn't look so harsh against his black hair. His black eyes were twinkling at her as they did more and more often even though his mouth kept a straight line. Severus was propped on one elbow and his bare, toned chest was very close to her shoulder.

"Good morning," she sighed, reaching a hand up to pat her wild hair down.

"It looks like a wild night of sex," he scoffed. Hermione's mouth dropped open with indignation as she pushed his shoulder. His skin was warm on her fingers, and she could easily feel his muscle beneath. Severus' gaze sparked for a second from the touch of her fingertips on his bare torso. Hermione saw an expression in them that she hadn't seen before. His black eyes seemed fiery for a second, even animalistic. He grabbed her offending hand and pushed it back down into the mattress.

"Playing rough, Hermione?" he said, still leaning over her. Her eyes grew a fraction wider, sensing his lust. That's what the fire in his eyes was about.

"Git," she said and tugged her hand away. Severus smirked as he studied her. A naïve flush had risen in her cheeks and she was staring very hard at the ceiling above.

"Silly girl," he murmured and rolled out of bed.

Hermione prowled the hallways alone later, having snuck out while her husband was in the shower.

"Insufferable…" she muttered. "Unbelievable… Even thinking about getting in my knickers at this stage…"

"That's what men _do_," a voice drawled. Hermione spun quickly, her wand already raised. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and looking like his usual snobbish self. She didn't put her wand away.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," the blonde said as he began to approach her. Hermione held her wand with a firmer hand and aimed it at him.

"Come any closer and I'll hex your balls off," she warned. Draco stopped, looking a little disconcerted, and then fixed his smug expression back on.

"Who'd you marry, Granger?"

"That's not your business, Ferret," she replied.

"No, it is, you see, because I was going to have you," he said and turned angry. "You were supposed to be _mine_!"

"Quite the sore loser, aren't you?" she grinned mockingly. Draco's features turned ugly as he reached for his wand. Hermione flicked her wand fluidly and ropes appeared to snake around Draco's body. Once he fell onto the floor, she kicked his wand out of his hand and knelt down beside his struggling form.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you, Mudblood!" he snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Hermione smiled, wagging her finger in his face.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to hand you to my Lord, and he'll reward me for the uses he gets out of you. Then everything will be as I meant it—"

"Oh, do shut it, Malfoy," Hermione said, but he continued yelling obscenities and threats at her. Hermione calmly summoned scissors into her hand and looked at him pointedly. "Now, Malfoy," she said, quite enjoying the playful torture she was committing, "don't make me."

"_Fuck you, filth_," he said and spat at her. Hermione shrugged, grabbed a large chunk of hair, and chopped it off. She sat back to admire the bald spot, and then added several more for the fun of it before leaving him to squirm on the floor. His petty threats were nothing to her, but Mrs. Snape would think differently later.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

Chapter four! I do hope you continue to review, because you're all so good at it!

Love!

Soline


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Explain yourself_," Severus growled at her. Draco Malfoy sat in the chair before the professor's desk, twisting around to glare daggers at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Your hair looks bloody _awful_," she said in mock horror. Then she coughed and covered her mouth to disguise her laughter.

"Professor!" Malfoy said.

"Miss Granger…" Severus said, stressing the last name.

"He was going to attack me," she stated with a smile, still finding Malfoy's head hilarious.

"And so you gave him a haircut?" Severus said.

"Well, it was looking rather shaggy! So I just… snip, snip!" Hermione said brightly and made cutting motions with her fingers. Draco began to turn a shade of red.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's worth of detentions with me," Severus said sharply.

"What? Wait!" Draco yelled as Severus started to turn away. "Grow my hair back!"

"Oh," Hermione said after glowering at Severus' back. How dare he take points off his own wife! "It will only grow back naturally. The scissors were charmed."

"Damn you, Mudblood!" Draco screamed and rose from his seat.

"Thirty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, and more if I hear you call her any other name besides 'darling' ever again," Severus snapped, whirling back around and fixing the young boy with a cold stare. Draco stared back, a little wide-eyed in shock, and then stormed out of the classroom. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione burst into a fit of laughter, leaning against Severus' desk and holding her tummy.

"Hermione," he said calmly.

"Ye…" she gasped, trying to breathe. "Y… Yes?" Severus rolled his eyes at her teary gaze.

"Hermione, compose yourself." She finished her share of laughter and looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "What happened?"

Hermione recounted the hallway incident from earlier that afternoon. Her husband's expression tightened when she told him what Draco said, but when she came to shearing the boy, the corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"Quite fun, really," Hermione grinned and shrugged.

"I'm sure it was," he replied and sat down behind his desk. "And now you've made even more of an enemy of Draco Malfoy. You applied a serious blow to his vanity, and you know how detrimental that can be…"

"I'm not worried," Hermione said as she plopped her bum onto his desk and raised her eyebrows at him. "I know you'll protect me when I can't."

Severus gazed at her unblinkingly for a minute, considering the positions when he wouldn't be able to help her. As if pushing the thought from his mind, Severus shook his head.

"I'll return in time for dinner," he said as he stood and collected his cloak.

"Wait, where are you going? To a meeting?"

"I'm going to Knockturn Alley," he said shortly. "It's no place for you, and we shouldn't be seen together anyway."

"Then I'll stay in Diagon Alley until you collect me," Hermione said, nearly walking on his heels as she followed him to the door. Severus sighed and she knew she won, a smile lighting her face. Nothing could break her spirit today, after she humiliated Draco. She hurried to throw on her hooded robes and followed Severus out the door.

"When you see me in Diagon Alley, start back to the school. Now, walk a while before me," he murmured. Hermione cast him a grateful glance before hurrying ahead. She looked back once when she reached Hogwarts' gates and saw him about a hundred yards behind her, watching her very carefully. She concentrated on Diagon Alley, turned on the spot, and Apparated away. Severus picked up speed and Apparated after her very quickly.

When he appeared again in Diagon Alley, he saw her pausing at a window but she was looking his way. She gave him a quick smile and hurried away. Severus watched her go and then walked the opposite way.

Hermione stopped in front of a clothing store, her eyes set on the lingerie. If she went to bed in one of those… She blushed. She imagined her virginity wouldn't survive the night. Hermione tugged the hood further over her face and continued down the street, her heart intent on the bookstore.

She wandered into the backside of the bookstore soon, where it was darker and dirtier. There were many more Dark Arts books to be found in Knockturn Alley, but it seemed Severus did not want her in there and the small section would do well enough for Hermione. She almost didn't see the old woman stooped in the darkness, looking at books about curses. Hermione glanced at her nervously and began looking over the titles.

"Oh!" the little woman exclaimed as she dropped her many books onto the floor. "Oh dear…"

"Here, I'll get them!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed forward and bent to scoop the books up.

"Thank you, dear, thank you," the woman babbled. Hermione straightened again and smiled at her.

"Would you like me to carry them for you?"

"You really are helpful, dear," the old woman said sweetly, brushing gray flyways behind her ears. Her wrinkled face was very endearing, Hermione thought, but there was something behind her eyes that disturbed the soul… "Would you mind while I look?"

Hermione nodded her obliging and the woman continued her browsing. A shine of blood red glinted off the woman's chest.

"That is very pretty," Hermione said, inclining her head toward the woman's brooch. She whirled around as fast as an elderly could, looking shocked for a moment.

"Would… would you like to pin it on?" the woman asked, inching closer. "Just to see how it looks? They're being sold down the street, if you'd like to try it out before you buy it."

"Well…" Hermione hesitated. "Well, okay." The woman's expression seemed elated for a moment as she fumbled to take the books from Hermione's arms. "Shouldn't you take it off?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," she replied and heaved the weight of the books around in her arms. "My feeble fingers can't undo such a clasp any longer…"

"Oh, don't worry," Hermione said quickly and reached forward. The scarlet gem was set into pure gold, shining at her as if it were smiling. Hermione was instantly smitten with it and decided she must go and buy one. She unhooked the clasp with ease and held it to her own breast.

"Oh, no," the woman said. "You must pin it." Hermione raised her eyebrow and then hooked the brooch into her cloak. "The gem's name is Elladora," the woman stammered.

"I thought you bought it—"

"She is rare, very rare. Don't you think she's beautiful?" The woman was beginning to get excited, lifting the books in her arms with new vigor. "Go on… Say it…"

Hermione looked down at the gem, where it seemed to pulse at her like a heartbeat.

"_Elladora_," Hermione whispered. She looked up again at the sound of several thumps. The little woman was gone and had dropped the books on the ground. Hermione stared about in confusion, but gently traced the cut of the gem under her fingertips. When she walked outside, she couldn't find the woman anywhere. Hermione stopped in the street and looked down at the brooch again, where it glinted at her in the sunlight.

Hermione looked up and saw Snape striding past, although not looking at her. Hermione took this as a sign, her mind now taken off of the brooch, and she turned on her heel to go back to school.

She reached the dungeons slightly out of breath for all the walking. She was resting on the couch, rolling the brooch between her fingers when Snape arrived.

"What did you get?" she asked, peering at the black bag.

"You're not to touch this," he said firmly as he stowed the bag away in a high cabinet. "They're poisons. And you? I didn't think you the type to waste your savings on petty jewelry."

"I didn't buy it," Hermione protested and crammed it into her pocket. "And it's very pretty…"

Severus suddenly grabbed his arm, flinching only slightly at the familiar burn, and Hermione jumped to her feet while he summoned his mask.

"Again?" she gasped, hurrying forward. "No, please," she said and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, Hermione," Severus said sharply and glared at her. Hermione released him immediately, ashamed of her sudden attachment. He fixed his glare into a softer gaze, regretting his harsh way with her, and gave her a ghost of a smile before disappearing through the fireplace.

* * *

He joined the circle, taking his place beside Lucius once more, and kept his eyes to the floor. When they all had arrived, Snape heard the cold voice from the front of the room. 

"I'm here to assign each of you the same task," the Dark Lord said as he began to slink around the inside of the circle, looking at each one of his followers personally. "The chance to deliver a serious blow to Harry Potter has, somehow, passed us by. His Mudblood friend, Hermione Granger, has gotten married to someone without our knowledge of whom. It seems the couple has the privacy policy on their license, which magically prevents any exposure. If we were to get our hands on the Mudblood, then we have Potter in our hands also."

The Dark Lord passed Severus, who felt a chill in his spine and blocked his mind, choosing only to emanate false hatred of Hermione.

"Your job is to find out who the Mudblood is married to, and kill her husband. If the husband were to be dead, she would have to remarry to guarantee a child," Voldemort said, finally returning to his throne. "The wizard will choose her, since it is past the date of September 30th, and it will be the wizard who kills the husband. Now leave."

Snape Disapparated quickly, not wanting the worry discovered that he was trying so hard to hide.

* * *

"Severus," Hermione breathed in relief as she saw him appear through the fireplace. She hurried to him, taking off his mask and looking at him carefully. 

"I'm fine," he said and gently brushed past her. She watched as he poked his head out the door into the Potions classroom, and then set up wards on the door itself. Hermione approached him, setting the mask quietly on the coffee table, and touched him on the shoulder.

"Are they coming for me?" she asked quietly. Severus didn't turn to face her right away, but his wand work faltered. Hermione's stomach began to churn until he said, "No."

"Then why…?" Snape did turn this time, took her hand in his and made her sit in the chair. Hermione almost smiled at the way his hand enveloped hers like a small hug, but the desire faded as he told her what happened at the meeting. She stared at him for a few seconds after he finished, her complexion turning ashen.

"But you're not going to let them get me," she finally said, "and they can't hurt you," She couldn't imagine Severus dying, especially after the last meeting. He seemed too powerful.

Severus warmed uncharacteristically as he gazed down at his wife, who was looking at him admiringly. He couldn't understand the trust she placed in him now, but he didn't regret it. It was how he wanted it to be; how it was _supposed_ to be. She stood up very close to him and crossed her arms.

"Nobody knows we're married," she said, "and I don't intend to tell anyone. I can come here through the library from now on, so students don't see me coming to the dungeons so often. If I'm discovered in here at an odd time, you can tell them I'm doing detentions and you can treat me like shit. Right now, there's no use fretting."

Severus blinked at her. It was the first time she had taken initiative since they'd been married. He guessed she had been too shy and confused earlier.

"Know-It-All," he said seriously, but Hermione knew he was teasing so she smiled at him and picked up her homework. Severus got a house elf to bring them food, although Hermione insisted they go get it themselves and he ignored her.

When Hermione rolled up her parchment, she went to her wardrobe and looked for her nightgown.

"Where is it?" she said, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Severus, who was reclining under the covers already.

"My nightgown!"

"Oh, that horrid thing," Snape smirked. "The house elf burnt it; thought it was infested."

"What!?" Hermione yelled and stomped her foot.

"You have other nightgowns, some much more pleasing to the eye," he said, his smirk unchanging.

"Have you been going through my things?"

"It was only fair, you little sneak," he said smugly. Hermione glared at him and ripped a different nightgown off the hangar. She emerged again from the bathroom with an expression to kill. Severus looked sideways at her for a moment as she slid into bed. The dark green silk bustled around her knees and her collarbone was alluring under the thin straps.

"Good night, Hermione," he said, fixing his dark eyes on hers. He wondered if she could see just how much he liked the new nightgown. She was always able to read his eyes, somehow.

"Git," she growled back at him as she flicked her wand to turn off the lights.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

Hello! I'm putting out these chapters pretty fast, because the reviews are so generous. :) Keep it up!

Love!

Soline


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Hermione, we are very sorry! We only just heard a few days ago about that ridiculous Marriage Law, and we're happy to let you know that either of us is willing to marry you, although you're probably already married since it is the end of October. Who is it? You must tell us; we need to know if you're okay. We can only think of what kind of wizard might have gotten his hands on you. Please answer quickly using the owl we've sent. _

_Love, Harry and Ron_

A quill scratched fiercely across parchment with an angry response.

_It is no longer your concern. I hope you're having a bloody good time._

_Love, Hermione_

"How eloquent," Severus said as he read over her shoulder.

"Eloquence doesn't fit them," Hermione replied as she tied the note to the owl's foot. "We haven't heard a word about them. Nothing from your Death Eaters, nothing in the paper, Dumbledore knows nothing… _What_ they're doing is beyond me…"

"You're worried about them," Severus said and watched the owl fly away. He was close enough behind her to smell the vanilla spice in her hair. She sighed.

"Yes, I am," she said quietly. She placed a hand on her chest and felt the brooch beneath her robes, pinned on her sweater, where she had been placing it for the past few days.

"Shall we eat out tonight?" Severus asked.

They said goodbye as Hermione walked into the fireplace and appeared again in her library alcove. She made sure no one was in the area before she slipped out and hurried to the Great Hall where Severus was already seated at the teacher's table. She ate quietly, ignoring the other students' curious glances. She never spoke to them unless in class, where they couldn't question her about marriage or the whereabouts of Harry and Ron. She felt like an outcast already, and was rather comfortable with just having Severus as a comrade. He was enjoyable company once she got past the snarkiness.

"Psst, Hermione," a girl said and Hermione ignored her. _"Hermione!"_

Ginny had sat down beside her, looking very anxious.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said and took a bite of bread.

"I've been trying to talk to you all month, but you're so dodgy, you know," Ginny said conversationally.

"I suppose I am."

"Listen, Hermione, I've got a question to ask you. Ron has been bugging me and bugging me—"

"You're in contact with them?" Hermione whispered harshly, now focusing very hard on the redhead.

"Yes," Ginny said, "but—"

"Have you seen them?"

"Yes, but—"

"They leave me behind, but tell you everything!?" Hermione said, a little louder this time.

"Ron wanted a contact from the house just in case trouble happened! He wants me to ask you who you married, Hermione!" Ginny whispered. "You can tell me—"

Hermione stood suddenly, and hurried out of the Hall, trying to get away from Ginny. The girl, however, was fast on her heels.

"Go away, Ginny!" Hermione said, now striding quickly through the deserted hallways.

"Hermione, please!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around. "I realize he might have you Confunded or Imperioused. Do you need my help? Is he beating you? I know what Death Eaters would do to you, and you can tell me!"

"Ginny, stop," Hermione growled.

"Did he rape you? There has to be a reason you aren't saying who," Ginny protested. She started to pull Hermione back down the hallway toward the hospital wing.

"Let go!" Ginny was naturally stronger than Hermione, but Hermione wasn't about to hex her.

"Hermione, you're going to tell me if I have to use Veritaserum! This is for your own good!" Ginny sounded close to tears.

"_NO!"_ Hermione shrieked angrily.

She was suddenly ice cold, as if she had jumped naked into a pile of snow. The only hot spot was on her chest. Her anger at Ginny was growing faster than she expected, more than she could control. She was no longer Hermione Snape, she was…

Ginny screamed, loud and piercing. Her grip slackened and she let go of Hermione's arm. Ginny herself lifted into the air for a second, still screaming as if someone was ripping her heart out, and then she fell to the floor in a twitching heap.

Hermione fell to her knees, feeling drained, and stared at her friend. She touched Ginny on the shoulder and shook her gently.

"Ginny? Ginny? Oh, please wake up," she whimpered. Ginny didn't wake up, but she kept twitching and taking raspy breaths. Hermione heard voices from down the hall, coming her way and talking about screams. Hermione stumbled to her feet and ran, not knowing what else to do.

She went directly to the dungeons, not bothering to use the library entrance. Severus was waiting for her, pacing the sitting room.

"Hermione, what happened?" he demanded when she ran inside. Waving a hand at him, she sprinted past and shut herself in the bathroom. "Hermione?"

Hermione waved her wand at the door, locking it shut magically. Then she leant over and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Severus was still trying to get through the door, beating on it with his fists now, but she ignored him as she sunk into the corner.

What just happened? What could she have possibly done? She didn't use her wand, didn't say any incantations… Was Ginny going to die? Hermione felt warm again, but the spot on her chest was still hot.

Hermione gasped and ripped her robes open, her fingers fumbling with the clasp of the brooch. It was searing hot to the touch, but Hermione got it off and hid it behind the toilet with shaking hands.

"Hermione, open the damn door!" Severus yelled, getting angry and frustrated. He could hear troubled breathing and heaving.

Hermione lifted up her sweater and found what she was looking for immediately. There was a pink burn mark on the skin of her chest, just above her right breast. It was the brooch. That was the only thing to explain what happened to Ginny. Hermione sunk her face into her hands and started to heave again. How could she do such a thing?

She heard another voice speaking to Snape urgently, begging him to come. Severus murmured his agreement and Hermione knew he was gone when she heard the door close.

She was in bed when he returned very late, having finally emptied her stomach completely and cried her eyes dry. The lights were already out but Hermione was wide awake when Severus slid into the bed beside her. Her heart warmed just knowing she wouldn't be alone as she slept, just knowing Severus was there to protect her…

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up and looking down at her dark form. Hermione hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"I saw her lying there," Hermione sniffed. "I thought she was dead." Hermione sat up, too, and looked at Severus. She was glad the lights were out, or he might know she was lying. "I didn't know what to do; I've never seen a dead friend before…"

"Miss Weasley isn't dead," Severus said gently, not identifying her lie but feeling something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it. "She isn't harmed in any physical way. As of right now, she remains in a coma. We won't know what happened to her until she wakes up."

Hermione nodded, feeling the tears beginning to well up again. What had she done to her friend?

Severus didn't see her tears, but he sensed her grief. She was completely distraught. They both laid down, and to his surprise, Hermione rolled over to be close to him. Her forehead was resting against his shoulder as she sobbed quietly. Severus moved his arm so she could rest her head on his bare chest, and he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. They didn't speak, but he could feel hot tears rolling off his chest as he went to sleep.

_

* * *

__Elladora…_

Hermione woke drenched in sweat. Her stomach was churning dangerously and she felt hot all over. Extracting herself gently from Severus' sleeping embrace, she stumbled to the bathroom. She crawled on all fours to search behind the toilet and clenched the brooch in her fist.

Her stomach stopped churning and the fever vanished. Sweat stopped rolling and Hermione stood again, feeling much stronger. She pinned the brooch onto her underwear, not wanting Severus to see it in the morning, and went back to bed. She slept peacefully then.

* * *

Severus noticed a difference in his wife over the next week. Her aura was different. He could normally feel her mood much of the time, but that connection was now rare. She seemed to be distancing herself from him and became disconnected from her schoolwork, which was even stranger. Even her eyes seemed darker. 

He knew it had something to do with the Weasley girl, because only since then had she begun acting weird. She could be traumatized, but he thought it was more than that. Hermione never went to visit Miss Weasley, who still had not awoken, and sounded scared at the thought. What bothered him the most, however, was the fact that she wouldn't tell him. Her trust had faltered. She had a secret she felt she couldn't share with him.

"Morning, Mudblood," Draco growled as he brushed past her on the way to his desk on Friday morning. Hermione snickered at him, laughing at the ridiculous hat he wore. He claimed to be cold every time someone asked him about it and then he would threaten their life.

"Morning, baldy," Hermione said nonchalantly, ignoring his snarl as she set up her ingredients and touched her chest where the brooch lay hidden beneath. She kept it pinned on her bra strap now; an extra precaution. She wouldn't have it taken from her.

Severus announced instructions to his class and set them on the board. They began working on the difficult potion immediately.

Hermione could feel Draco's glare on her back and turned around to find him smirking at her. She gritted her teeth and turned around to keep working, but something else wanted her to hurt him. She heard him start whispering behind her.

"How do you like marriage, Mudblood?" Draco asked quietly. "Have you let him get into your knickers yet, you filthy virgin? I'll bet you have. I bet you love it, too, getting fucked, don't you?"

Hermione sliced a root much harder than she meant to and she had to tug her knife out of the desk.

"What do you think, Granger? Rough, hard, and pleasurably painful? I'm sure you had that before. Two dicks are a lot for a tight ass like yours, I'm sure Potter and Weasley had quite the struggle."

Severus saw Hermione whirl around with the knife in her hand, held up like she was going to stab Draco in the face. He hadn't heard what Draco said but he knew it had to be something offensive. He stood, meaning to make his way toward them, but saw Hermione reach up and touch her chest with her free hand. She was flinching and smiling at the same time. Goosebumps appeared on her face.

Severus barely breathed. He had forgotten about it. Everything made sense. How could he be so _thick_!?

Hermione felt the burn on her chest for the second time, while the rest of her was deathly cold. Her anger and hatred toward Malfoy was immeasurable and growing stronger.

"_GRANGER!_"

Hermione jumped and dropped her knife. Her eyes connected with Severus' black ones and the clattering of the knife on the stone was the only thing breaking the tension. He knew. She knew the look of revelation in his eyes, and that was it. He looked accusing and shocked.

"Do not threaten my students with knives," he said sharply, "and thirty points from Gryffindor. See me after class."

The rest of the class was anguish for Hermione. She couldn't concentrate on her potion. The brooch was still burning, as if angry at her for not hurting Malfoy. She kept stopping to pull her clothing away from her chest, trying to dull the pain. Tears were threatening to stream down her cheeks. She hadn't finished half of it when the students were leaving. Draco laughed as he walked by her.

Hermione looked up and found that she was left alone with Severus. The brooch was still angry at her; she could feel it pulsing its heat furiously against her skin. Hermione suddenly made a run for the door into their quarters, wanting to get into the bathroom and remove the brooch from her flesh, but Snape was too quick. He intercepted in a few long strides and caught her around the middle.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed, pushing at his chest as he carried her into the sitting room and slammed the door shut behind them. "Stop!"

"Where is it?" he snarled at her, much more harsh than usual. It threw Hermione off for a second before she tried to fight him again. He looked her up and down, and then tore her robe from her body and hurled it against the floor. Hermione tried to break free again, but Severus pulled her tight against him.

"No, please, it hurts," she sobbed angrily.

"Then tell me where it is so I can take it off of you," he replied, his eyes still raking over her clothes.

"You can't see it; she doesn't want you!" Hermione hissed, now feeling very protective of Elladora. Severus forced his kicking wife onto the couch. He didn't wish to undress her for the first time this way, but it had to be done. He grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. What he saw made him snarl dangerously. Hermione tried to cover not herself, but the brooch. It was pulsing red at him. He could see the severely burnt skin underneath her bra strap and the brooch.

"Petrificus Totalus," Severus said, making the struggle easier on himself. He sighed at his wife as she lay stiff on the couch, looking like a trapped animal. The brooch burnt his fingers as he tried to take it off, and however many spells he used, it wouldn't budge. Severus sighed again and retrieved a blanket. He wanted to preserve her dignity. Laying the blanket over her chest, he reached around her back and unhooked her bra. If it were any other situation, the delicately soft skin of her back would have brought forth his lust.

Severus dropped the bra onto the floor, the brooch a bright blood red, and he turned his attention back to his wife. She was beginning to sweat. He gently pressed his fingers against her cheek and felt the heat already. She was getting sick.

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned. He didn't know what to do. The brooch was a mysterious object. One that Lord Voldemort had wanted and the very one McNair had failed in retrieving. The Dark Lord hadn't told anyone what it did, as he rarely revealed his plans to any. If she kept it, she would hurt more people. It possessed her quickly. If he hid it from her… he wasn't sure what that would do to her; she was already so sick.

Severus tucked the blanket around her torso better and smoothed her hair back from her wet face. She was beginning to cry and he found that he couldn't watch it. He retrieved a large shirt for her and succeeded in dressing her in it without revealing her. He didn't want to see her like this for the first time, and was sure she didn't either. The burn on her chest looked vicious, and Severus made sure to heal it before he woke her to spare her the pain.

"I'm going to let you go," he said cautiously. Her eyes softened in a pleading expression. "I hid the brooch for now."

Then he released her. She gasped for proper air at first and then sat up, her eyes scanning the room.

"You won't find it," he said.

"I didn't know what to do," she said, looking at Snape where he sat beside her on the sofa. "There was a woman in Diagon Alley. She let me pin it on and then she was gone. She made me take it and then I couldn't… can't get rid of it."

She stopped, her eyes darkening for a moment and shook. Severus watched her carefully until she continued again. The words were falling off her tongue haphazardly.

"I hurt Ginny- or Elladora did. She made me angry and it just happened. She rose into the air, screaming, and then fell to the ground. I ran. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I was so scared. I still am. She hurts me, and hurts others. I almost did the same thing to Malfoy today. I can't be without her. Every moment she's away- I think its killing me…" Hermione said with her eyes wide and set on Severus.

They both jumped at the loud knocking on his door. He made a motion for her to be quiet before he exited.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the door, pressing her ear against it. McGonagall's voice floated to her through the wood.

"Ginny's awake," the teacher said. She sounded watery, as if she had been and still was crying. "The most terrible, awful thing… I don't know who would do such a thing…"

"What happened, Minerva?" came Severus' calm voice.

"She's incapable… of magic. It's gone from her body completely, not even her wand will respond. She's a… a Muggle now."

Hermione fell back from the door, her hands rising to pull in her hair and bile rising in her throat. Severus came back through and saw Hermione's distress immediately. He knew that she would need the brooch again soon.

"I did that…" Hermione whimpered. Severus approached her, feeling uncommonly distraught. So many things did not usually matter to him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He _felt_ for Hermione and wanted to make it better. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to do it and wasn't completely comfortable with the notion. She showed him, though, when she held out her arms tentatively. He took hold of her hands and wrapped them around his torso. "Do you still want me?" she asked.

The question surprised him, but he didn't slacken the embrace he knew she needed.

"Yes," he said. She shivered against him, but was hot to the touch.

"Could you love me?"

Severus stared down at her curly head. His instant answer was a resounding 'No,' because he never loved anything. Why start now? But then, wasn't that why he did things differently for her, and only for her?

"Yes," he said, if not a little slowly.

"I could love you, too," she murmured and then she went limp.

Severus dropped her into bed along with the brooch, making sure it was snug against her bare arm, before he went to have a much needed talk with Dumbledore.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

Aw, it's sad! That's okay, sadness is a strong emotion and strong emotion equals good story. So... that's how I make an excuse for it, haha.

This was a tiring chapter! Review lots! I love you!

Soline


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Where is it now?" Dumbledore asked, his fingers gripping the edge of his desk.

"Hermione has it in the rooms. She couldn't stay away from it too long," replied Severus. "What do you know about brooch? She called it Elladora." Dumbledore seemed to pale slightly.

"I've always thought the brooch to be a story of myth, but the story goes like this. The name Elladora once belonged to witch who lived in Spain. Her husband had a love for the Dark Arts and meddled in it constantly. He began to control her, his Dark desire spreading into his marriage. He took her wand and destroyed it, refusing to let her do magic. One night, it is said, he was experimenting with Dark Objects. He demanded of her the brooch she wore, said to have handed down from her mother. When she refused, her husband forced it off of her, hurting her considerably because she fought him. He was quite mad, you see."

"Indeed," said Severus, "and the brooch attained the powers…?"

"He killed her in his struggle to get her brooch, the only piece of comfort she had left. We aren't exactly sure how it happened afterward. The easiest explanation, which is typically the right one, is that her soul fled into the brooch, capable to do so because of the Dark Magic he had committed upon it. It took her husband's magic, as he had done to her. She could finally release her magic again only to steal others'. His sister later stole the brooch out of a fit of greed, and the rest is history."

"McNair tried to take it from the old woman," Severus said.

"Ah, yes. I believe only women can take it. Elladora would not want her magic to be used by men, considering her hatred toward them. That old woman must have lived in solitude, not wanting to hurt others, and only emerged for visits to town. That would be where your wife picked it up," Dumbledore said.

"Is there any way to heal Miss Weasley or Hermione?" Severus asked.

"There's no known cure for either."

* * *

Hermione was sitting up in bed, rolling the brooch between her fingers and thinking hard. There had to be a way to heal Ginny and she was going to find it. Hermione rolled out of bed and padded over to Severus' bookcase. She found a book on Dark Objects and settled into the couch to read. She wouldn't cry anymore. She was going to fix her mistake. 

Severus appeared soon after and stopped inside the door, eyeing the brooch where it was pinned on Hermione's shirt. She gave him a weak smile.

"You can come closer; I won't bite," she said. Severus sat down next to her.

"Snooping again, are you?"

"I'm just borrowing it," she replied and turned the page. "I'm trying to find a cure." Severus sighed and she looked up at him. His black eyes were pitying and warm. "What's wrong?"

He told her the story of Elladora. He told her that only another woman could take it from her before she would get rid of it and he told her that there was no known cure. Hermione bit her lip, still looking up at him.

"Don't worry," she said stubbornly. "I'll find it and I'll heal Ginny." Then she turned away from him and kept reading. Severus considered stopping her efforts, but decided against it. He had their food brought to the rooms that night, and Hermione never took her eyes off the thick book. It was very late when she slammed the book shut, making Severus look up in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What if I can control her?" Hermione asked, setting the book back on the shelf and looking at him eagerly. "What if I can make her give the magic back?"

Severus stared at her, noticing the way her amber eyes were beginning to sparkle with the challenge, like she had answered a particularly difficult question in class.

"I'm not sure it can be done," he said. She grinned at him.

"I can do it," she said and then she sat down again. Severus watched as she closed her eyes.

Hermione was speaking to Elladora in her mind, coaxing her into cooperating. She felt ridiculous at first, but then she felt the brooch throb. She could feel something like another presence in her and everything became cold. Her shivered but kept talking to Elladora.

"Severus," she breathed and he started, not expecting her to talk. "I need a little help."

"Yes?"

"Call me Elladora," she said. She heard him hesitate.

"Elladora."

Hermione had her, practically holding the woman by the hand. An image floated through her mind, and she saw dark green eyes and beautifully flowing black hair. It was Elladora. Then she turned and fled.

"Wait," Hermione said, but she was gone again, existing only in the brooch and pulsing angrily. She opened her eyes and smiled at Severus. "I almost had her!" she said excitedly. "I _saw_ her!" She jumped up, pacing quickly around the room. "I _told_ you I can do it. I just have to try harder next time."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the girl, quite amazed really. Dumbledore hadn't said anything about this.

"And how do you propose to get the thing off of you?" he asked.

"Never mind that," she said and waved her hand, "I'm trying to help Ginny." She grabbed a small cake off the dinner tray and took a large bite. "If I can control Elladora, then I can keep her from hurting people, you see?"

"That's very attractive of you," Severus smirked, pointing at the crumbs she was dropping. "I do not think Elladora would want to be controlled. You'll make her angry."

"She's made _me_ angry!" Hermione said passionately and disappeared into the bedroom. Severus sat in silence, considering his wife's power. Maybe he had overestimated her at one point or another, the bloody Gryffindor. She appeared again in the doorway, now dressed in her dark green nightgown with a spot of red from Elladora. It was the first time Severus had seen her fully in it. She saw his eyes fall down to her bare toes and then sweep back up to her face.

"Severus!" she gasped and pulled the bedroom door forward to hide behind it. She poked her head around to glare at him.

"What?" he said lazily and cleared his throat.

"You were _eyeing_ me!" she snapped. Severus shrugged.

"I'm your husband. I'm _obligated_," he sneered. Hermione blushed and scoffed and slammed the door shut. "It's my room, too!" he called.

"The couch is also yours! Why don't you use that?" she yelled back. Severus chuckled as he walked to the bedroom door and noticed it was locked.

"Now what did I do to deserve this?" he said.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed inside, glaring at the closed door. He hadn't done much, no. She was just afraid of… things… happening… with her professor… an older man… with experience… probably much more experience.

"Bugger my stupid paranoia," she mumbled. As if he would be so forward?

"You don't want to sleep alone, do you? You're so frightened of bed and what it holds…" his voiced called silkily. Hermione rolled her eyes; of course he was so forward. She could almost _hear_ his smirk. He was teasing her.

"One condition!" she said, suddenly smiling.

"Condition?" he growled and readied to break through the door anyway. _Him_ following conditions in _his_ own house!? Absurd… The door opened and he faced Hermione, who smirked up at him.

"You see me in my skivvies; I want to see you in yours," she said. He raised his eyebrows at her as she walked back to bed and slid under the covers, crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, but proceeded to stripping anyway in his normal preparation for sleep. He had been naked in front of plenty of women before, but Hermione's eyes were following him. Studying him. He stole a glance at the young girl in his bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes were slightly rounder than normal; it seemed she was trying to keep a straight expression. Pitiful really, she always wore her heart on her sleeve. Once he tossed his shirt to the floor, she bit her lip.

To say in the least, Hermione was quite impressed with her shirtless husband. She had seen it before, but he had been so bloodied then. Now his pale muscles seem to glow their lines and dips at her. He was no beefcake, but Merlin was he toned. She noticed hints of scars on his torso and said nothing of them. She didn't have to ask about them.

Severus let his trousers fall, leaving his shorts on and suddenly felt a foreign sense. It was sweet yet dirty all at once. It hit him in the chest and then left. Severus looked at Hermione curiously. She was gripping the duvet under her chin, her eyes still on his body and still trying to seem indifferent. However, now she squirmed.

Severus turned toward her and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. He began to move them downward slowly when his wife yelped.

"_Stop!_" she shrieked in embarrassment and hid her eyes. Severus laughed at his little joke.

* * *

Everything was so hazy. Everything tasted so sweet… and felt so dirty. Hermione slid up his body to land her lips on his. He could taste a bit of himself on her tongue. Her fingernails scraped up his chest, making him moan and grab her arms roughly. He flipped them over, trapped her hands above her head, and tied them to the headboard. Severus knew she liked it that way and he liked control. A sweet gasp escaped her mouth as he captured her nipple in his mouth and nipped it lightly, squeezing one of her thighs harshly as he did so. He trailed his hand higher and felt her heat without giving her the satisfaction of his touch. She glowered up at him as he smirked at her and lowered his head to the heat. Hermione cried out his name as she felt the first strong, firm swipe of his tongue.

* * *

Severus gasped and sat straight up. Sweat was rolling down his heaving chest and he tossed the blankets aside. 

"Bloody hell!" he breathed quietly, not wanting to wake Hermione. He looked down beside him at her. Her fingers were moving slightly, clenching and unclenching the sheets beneath her. There was a slight glimmer of sweat on her cheeks and forehead. His mouth dropped open as she let out a soft moan. He remembered the way she screamed his name… How did they share the same dream…

The marriage book said this might happen; to slip into one another's dreams. He couldn't _believe_ it. That wasn't his dream! The dirty little minx… He moaned, feeling the discomfort below, and stumbled to the bathroom.

* * *

"Sleep well?" he asked her the next morning, rolling over to greet her glowing face. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. 

"Alright," she mumbled and flushed.

"It was good for me, too," he smirked. Hermione gave him a sharp look. What did he mean by that? Severus rolled out from beneath the covers and walked to the bathroom. Hermione yelped and clapped her hand over her eyes.

"What _happened_ to your underwear!?" she shrieked, the image of Severus' bare backside now fresh in her mind. She heard him make a sound of surprise, and then laugh.

"I suppose you forgot to give them back to me after last night," he said. Hermione choked.

"_What!?_" It was a dream, a DREAM. Wasn't it!? It couldn't be real!

"Don't act so naïve, Hermione," he called from inside the bathroom. "For all I know, you ate my underpants. Everything else was in your mouth last night…"

Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she scream rape and run? Should she beat his face in for taking advantage of her? Should she beat her own face in for losing her morals? "_What!?_"

Well, that was all she could do for now.

Severus appeared again, now in his bathrobe. He pointed at the headboard above her. "Oh, yes, now I remember," he said. Hermione looked up, saw the shorts and flushed bright red. That's what he tied her hands with in the dream… or maybe it wasn't a dream. Her eyes flashed back to his serious ones. She launched from the bed with the speed of a very hungry cheetah. Severus was expecting a screaming girl, on which he had just gotten revenge for eye-raping him the night before. He wasn't, however, prepared for her hail of punches. His chest took quite a few blows and then she shoved him into the wall.

"Fuck," Severus said, not hurt but looking at her in shock. Then he started to laugh.

"No, we didn't!" she said and stomped her foot. "Stop laughing, you bastard!"

His eyes were closed, as if he couldn't stand to look at her, and his arms were crossed. Hermione wondered if it was a cover up just so he could hold his aching ribs. She didn't think it was _that_ funny; not funny at all! There was a cold sensation coming over her and she shivered. Elladora was responding to her anger, and Hermione mentally shoved her away with brute force. She could never, would never, really hurt Severus.

"Calm down," he chuckled once he regained himself and took a few more blows to the chest. "We didn't do anything."

"But…" Hermione spluttered, "but how do you know about tying my hands and… and…" Her face was more scarlet than her House color now as she remembered what the marriage book said. Sharing each other's dreams… Severus watched her open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. He had enjoyed the prank immensely, as he did not usually get to commit them on such an enjoyable audience and keep his reputation at the same time. You could call it a rarely practiced guilty pleasure. She just seemed to be asking for it. He smiled at her and she glared furiously at him.

"Bastard," she growled.

"Kinky minx," he replied smoothly and pushed back a wild curl from between her eyes. She bit her lip at his touch. "Don't be ashamed. Your dreams are nothing compared to mine. Just wait."

He brushed past her, leaving her to call him a very improper name before she rushed into the bathroom. Severus thought that went rather well. He liked to intimidate her, to scare her just a little, it seemed. It brought out her passionate side, the side with ferocious spirit and he enjoyed the sight of it.

"Where are you going?" he asked her as she shrugged robes over her Muggle clothing.

"Ginny," she said shortly. Elladora glinted at him from her breast. Severus' mood darkened instantly and he followed her out the door.

"I'm staying with you," he said, not at all asking. Hermione 'hmphed' and walked ahead of him. They reached the hospital wing in silence. The early morning did not provide any encounters with others and Hermione approached the sleeping redhead without interception. Severus took a place only feet behind them, his wand at ready for anything.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. Her friend stirred but didn't open her eyes. Hermione took her hand and closed her eyes, too.

_Give it back, Elladora,_ Hermione thought. _Give Ginny back her magic; she never hurt you. _A flash of dark eyes and dark hair.

Severus held his breath as a dark glow started to surround his wife. He could see her gripping Ginny's hand, who now seemed awake but unable to open her eyes. The aura got darker. Hermione's lips were now moving hastily. Her hair moved as if a breeze played in it, and then it turned black. Ginny began to glow also, her mouth opening in what looked like pain. Severus stepped forward and disturbed the silence.

Hermione suddenly turned and glared at him with black eyes. He stopped short in momentary shock, and then realized she had connected with Elladora. The eyes flickered amber for a moment before returning to black, and Hermione looked at Ginny again. The redhead let out one long, piercing scream before everything stopped. The black aura was gone, Hermione's hair stopped moving, and Ginny stopped screaming.

"S-Severus," came Hermione's soft voice. He pocketed his wand and caught her hand quickly, wondering if she was going to faint. Hermione clung to Severus' hand only to steady her knees though. He examined her briefly, just to make sure it was really his wife. She was.

"Did it work?" Severus asked. Ginny was sleeping again, as if nothing ever happened. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"It did," she said and squeezed his fingers. "Let's go. I don't want anyone to know about any of this. She'll figure it out soon enough."

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he led her away.

"No," Hermione said, "just very tired now, as if I could sleep and dream for days."

She heard Severus snicker at the thought of dreaming and caught his gaze. They shared a smirk before she could stop herself.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it! The last chapter was a little too sad for the whole story to stay in that mood. I had to lighten it, for my own sake. And OF COURSE Ginny gets her magic back. Geez, I don't hate the girl. :P

So I may only be updating once a week now, maybe twice. I feel like an overworked mule... I'm sorry but I just don't have the time or energy to update every other day anymore. Hope you don't mind too much.

So review, loves!

Soline


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Severus adjusted his arm carefully and slashed red across another paper. Ridiculous Ravenclaws. Half of them aren't as smart as they ought to be. They thought using very large, made-up words made a statement about their intelligence. He briefly wondered why Hermione hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. She was likely the smartest student in the school, but then there was that blasted bravery. Of course, she was gentle and loyal, too. The only House quality she lacked was the sly cunning and evil frame of mind, or so Severus thought. There was still plenty of time to find out; who knew what the girl held? She had just managed to control a dangerously Dark object, the very one that the Dark Lord wanted. Severus felt a flood of relief every time he thought of their secret marriage. If anyone found out… it would be both of their heads.

Hermione turned her head and made a soft noise of content. Severus adjusted his arm again and turned his mind back to grading. He tried to ignore the young witch leaning on his shoulder as she slept. His mind drifted to her naughty dream and he shook his head to clear the thought. He could retain control, of course, but a man can only be pushed so far with his attractive, naïve wife.

He sighed; his arm was falling asleep. He hated to wake her after the tiring morning, though. He brushed a few curls out of his eyesight and slashed a few more papers while breathing in her vanilla spice scent.

There was a loud knocking at the door and they both jerked from their peace. Papers slid from Severus' lap to the floor and Hermione grabbed his arm while staring at the door to their quarters.

"Severus!" they heard McGonagall yell. He patted Hermione's hand on his arm and walked to the door.

"What is it, Minerva?" he asked calmly and opened the door to reveal her worried expression.

"Harry and Ronald are here. They're looking for her," she gasped. Hermione jumped to her feet and rushed to the door.

"Where!? I'm going to _murder_ them," she growled.

"Tell them to leave; they won't find her," said Severus.

"Marauders Map, Severus!" McGonagall hissed. Severus went rigid, and then turned and pushed Hermione toward the fireplace.

"In, in!" he urged. "Hurry."

Hermione grasped his hand before jumping through and landing in the library alcove. She sprawled onto the floor due to the rushed exit and didn't get up. What if they had found her there? That would be the end of secrecy; those two would raise all hell. Soon she heard thundering footsteps.

"She should be right past this shelf, but how…?" she heard Ron say.

"Hermione? Can you hear us?" yelled Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ceiling and collected her wand into her hand. It was payback time.

She threw the bookcase door open and stomped out. They both looked ragged and worn, quite skinnier than they were when she last saw them. Harry had a scar running up his cheek while Ron walked with a distinct limp. They both seemed frightened.

"How _dare_ you," Hermione hissed. They stepped back and Ron raised his wand. Harry rolled his eyes and batted Ron's wand down again.

"Just listen to us," he pleaded and adjusted his glasses. "We only meant the best for you."

Ron was peering into the room behind her for some hint of a husband.

"We didn't want you to get hurt," said Ron and then eyed Hermione's threatening wand. "We didn't know about the Marriage Law. If we had…"

"_You_ would have had me?" Hermione snarled and the boys flinched, clearly hurt. She chased away Elladora in her mind as she felt the chilliness on her spine. "Forget it; I don't need you now."

"Who is it?" Harry asked. He disregarded her wand and pushed her hand aside to approach her. "Tell me, please. I just want to save you."

"It's no longer _your_ job to save me. Don't worry about it; I'm perfectly safe and kept extremely satisfied," she said sharply. Both boys' eyes widened and they blushed.

"Why were you in Snape's rooms?" Harry asked. His demeanor was changing, becoming cold and desperate.

"I was doing my detention," Hermione snapped. She turned and started walking back into her room.

"No, Hermione, love," Harry pleaded and caught her hand.

"Just answer us!" Ron said. "We want to help you!"

Hermione shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she said, "I can't tell you; can't tell anyone! But I'm safe, all right!?" She jerked away from them and rushed into her alcove. They tried to follow her, but only she and Severus were able to come through that way. She shut the door on their faces.

Severus paced his bedroom that night and pushed his hair back from his face. There was a strain in his chest, a grief foreign to him. He could feel her sadness. He wondered how long the boys would stay and considered kicking them out personally the next morning. A half-empty bed made Severus really consider it. When he thought he could stand it no longer, Severus tore off a scrap of parchment and scribbled on it. Then he balled it up and threw it into the fireplace.

Hermione blinked in surprise as the ball of parchment rolled across her floor and scrambled to pick it up. It was a nice distraction from Harry and Ron pounding and trying to force their way in.

_Are you alright?_ it read.

Hermione smiled, wrote a response, and threw it back. Severus, sitting in the armchair he had moved to face the fire, caught the ball of parchment that flew out of the fireplace.

_I'm alright, thanks, although a little hungry. _

She sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace. The note came flying back through a minute later and landed in her lap. She smoothed it out.

_Hex their balls off, as you intended. _

She laughed out loud.

"Who else in there?" Ron yelled. "Hermione!?"

"The map only shows her!" said Harry.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione roared. Then a tray of food slid through the fireplace. Her stomach grumbled and she took a bite of her sandwich as she wrote a response.

_Thank you. I'll finish my work and then off to bed. Sweet dreams, Severus. _

An exchange between fires and then…

_Indeed. _

* * *

Hermione didn't see Harry or Ron when she left her room the next morning. She didn't sleep well all night due to their whispering outside and the feeling of loneliness in her bed. She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes, actually glad the boys had left. She had wanted to tell them, to confide in them as she always did. She wanted them to know she was alright. She wanted to hug them and let them know she still loved them. 

Hermione pushed through the doors and plopped down at her House table, a few spots down from where Ginny was making her goblet dance in the air. She glanced up at the teachers' table and smiled at her husband, who was studying her as if looking for signs of hurt. He nodded at her slightly.

Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her.

"Are you still here?" she hissed and slammed her pumpkin juice on the table. Students were watching them curiously, wondering at the arrival of Harry and Ron.

"We're not leaving until we know," Ron said. Hermione turned her head to look at him sadly.

"Look," she tried to say gently, "I really can't tell you. Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere defeating You-Know-Who's You-Know-Whats?"

"We've gotten nearly all of them now," whispered Ron. "There's just his pet and him left."

"Really?" Hermione breathed. She hadn't imagined they were so close.

"Listen, Hermione," Harry urged, and she turned to look at him. "We want you to leave with us this time. We know we made a mistake before; we really need you now. I don't think we can finish it without you."

Hermione stared at him, barely breathing. What was he asking of her? To leave Severus? That was their plan then; they wanted to take her away to keep her to themselves to insure their safety.

"I don't know…" she murmured. This was how it was always supposed to be, wasn't it? But now she had Severus and if she left… Her amber eyes stared into Harry's green ones. How different it would be if she had married him instead… She couldn't imagine it. Not without Severus. "I just don't know anymore, Harry."

His face hardened, and then softened again instantly.

"You have a week to decide," he replied, "and then we'll be gone again."

"First," Hermione said suddenly, "give me the map."

"Hermione—"

"I will not have you watching my every move! I want that map _now!_"

Harry handed it over promptly and they ate breakfast together, just like old times.

* * *

Severus peered at her from under his eyebrows, watching her twitchy movements and shifty eyes. What did those idiots do to her when they ate with her days earlier? If he didn't know better, he would think it was Elladora's influence, but he knew she could control it now. These weren't the symptoms of the Dark object pinned to her chest. 

"Hermione," he said abruptly and loudly. She jumped and dropped her book just as he had expected. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You scared me," she breathed and scooped her book back into her arms.

"I noticed," he replied. "Are you ill?"

"No," she said and hid her face in the pages. She couldn't look at him or he might see the guilt. She still hadn't decided. She also hadn't seen Harry or Ron since Monday and assumed they were hiding out somewhere. She only had three days left to decide…

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask. She shook her head, her curls flying. She could barely think about it, about leaving Severus. She didn't think it would hurt so much. The book was suddenly pulled from her hands and she found Severus leaning down to be level with her, his black eyes very hard on hers. "I'll not have my wife keeping secrets from me. Never again," he growled, his eyes flickering to the red brooch.

"Severus…" she sighed and looked away. "This is a decision I've got to make on my own.

"Bloody hell," he breathed angrily and pulled her to her feet. He felt her tremble but she looked at him defiantly. "Tell me or I'll find out for myself," he said, "because I'm not joking."

He took note of her hardening glare and dove into her mind immediately. He felt the tearing decision first, and then saw the choices. Her two best friends or him, her husband. She didn't know yet. His mind was shoved violently out of hers and she moved out of his reach. He stared at her quite hard, a mixture of anger and shock in his eyes.

"You're not leaving," he said firmly. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please!" she snarled, angry because he had just reminded her of her father. Creepy. How dare he read her mind without her permission!? It was HER choice! "I can leave _right now_!"

She whirled around and stomped into the bedroom. Severus followed her quickly, his robes billowing around his knees as he hurried to catch her. She had already begun to gather her things together.

"You're my wife," he said quietly, although danger laced in his voice.

"I'm a free woman, you git! You don't _own_ me!"

"In a way, I do. I demand your respect on this—"

"Same goes for you!" she snapped and started throwing clothes into the trunk. He watched feeling almost helpless. Almost. He was always bigger than her…

He grabbed her and pushed her back into the wall, as she had done to him before. She let out a cry of surprise, but he didn't hurt her.

"I won't lose you again," he growled in animalistic desperation. He _wouldn't _lose her! He refused to lose her passion, her intelligence, her wild hair in the morning, her sweet smell, her naïve mind, her amber eyes, or the way she could love him… He pressed his lips against hers roughly and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know what made him do it, but he wouldn't turn back now; couldn't turn back. She squealed at first and tried to push him away, but he only pressed his body fully against hers. When he buried his fingers in her hair and tipped her head back, her lips softened and she parted them slowly. He continued kissing her, more gently now that she had stopped fighting.

Hermione whimpered when his tongue slipped against hers. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but she found that she couldn't deny it. The feeling of his body, the skill of his tongue, the pressure of his fingers in her hair…

Severus felt his stomach tighten when the young witch whimpered into his mouth. He lifted her suddenly and dropped her onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He crawled on top of her, one knee between her knees and one hand behind her head

"You can't leave," he whispered huskily as he ducked his head to kiss her neck. She sighed in frustration and pleasure both.

"Why?" she asked, her fingers clutching his shoulders. She tried to think clearly.

"I won't let you," he murmured against her skin. His fingers were now at the bottom of her shirt, and he slid them upwards to stroke the skin of her tummy.

"This isn't…" Hermione stopped to take a shaky breath, "about what you want." He had pulled at the waistband of her pants slowly, but didn't open them. He connected gazes with her, his expression very dark but Hermione could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I need you here," he said. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed the swells of her breasts above her bra. His palm covered one breast and he squeezed gently, making her moan.

"I just don't know who to choose," she whimpered. He stopped the onslaught of her breasts and pulled himself up to rest on his elbows, looking straight down at her. His forehead brushed hers and she arched up to kiss him again.

"I understand why you're torn," he said against her lips. He was holding himself back. He didn't want to seduce her while she felt so vulnerable, although his libido was saying very differently. "However, you are mine just as I am yours. Put yourself in my place," he said, playing with her curls and dropping kisses on her lips.

"I wouldn't want you to go," she whispered. He nodded.

"I'll tie you down before you take one step out the door," he warned, not joking in the least. Her amber eyes glowed with anger for a second, and then it was replaced with amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a smirk. Her tease made him smile grimly. She turned her head to the side and chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll stay," she whispered.

"Good," he replied. Once that matter had been settled, Hermione became very aware of the feeling of his clothing against the exposed skin of her stomach and breasts. She blushed scarlet and Severus chuckled. "Not feeling so brave now, little Gryffindor?" he teased.

"Oh, shut it, you git," she muttered and pushed at his chest. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to forget what just happened, and you won't either," he said and then ducked his head to kiss her again. He felt her smile against his lips, making him smile, too. His hands trailed up her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts, and she arched upward. "Now don't forget to unpack," he said.

Then he pushed himself off her, admired her half-naked torso for a moment and walked away, ignoring her indignant insults. He wanted to leave her wanting more; it was his intention. The girl was rash, and may want to bolt again. Perhaps a little sexual tension would keep her with him?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Chapter eight! Whew... I could really use a spa... School sucks, by the way. Don't let anyone tell you differently. LoL. Junior year of college and the 18-wheeler of work finally decides to hit me... bloody fantastic.

Review, please! I could use a pick-me-up!

Love! Soline


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione glared at him over her thick potions books the Monday morning, not reading as he had instructed the class to do. He gazed back at her and smirked, flipping a quill easily between his long fingers. He brushed the feather across his lips and Hermione saw his gaze crawl down her torso. The black orbs sparkled at the exposed skin of her collarbone and then the sight rested below her desk. Hermione's face turned bright red, and even though her ankles were already crossed beneath her chair and her skirt a decent length, she squeezed her thighs together firmly. The heating sensation in her belly flared again, reminded her of the kiss several nights before. He had been staring at her like this all weekend, and never touching her but to only graze his fingers across bare skin. Hermione bit her lip and she thought she saw his smirk thin to refrain from snickering at her.

Hermione flicked her wand. The professor's chair hung in the air for a split second, as if it didn't right away realize the loss of its four legs. Then, with a grunting yelp, the professor fell to the floor behind his desk with a clatter.

"What the fuck…?" he growled as he heaved himself back into sight and stood, glaring death around the classroom. All the students were holding their breath, some turning purple to contain their laughter at his messy hair and wild-eyed expression. He held up the chair, still missing its four legs, and shook it. "Who did this?" he hissed. Everyone sank into the backs of their own chairs. Hermione smiled at him smugly and his eyes lit upon her. "Explain this, Miss Granger," he said.

"Well," she replied and rested her cheek in her hand, "it appears that the legs were Vanished. Unfortunate timing, I daresay."

The stared at one another and Hermione wondered if the air would start crackling.

"_READ!_" he snapped at the students. When they dropped their faces downward again, he approached Hermione, who was flipping idly through the book. He stood behind her and leant down so his hot whispering brushed her ear. She shivered. "Pull a stunt like that again, Hermione, and I'll fuck you until you can no longer walk."

Hermione gasped at his crude words and glared daggers at the back of his head as he walked away.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detentions with me, Granger," he snarled loudly as he corrected his chair and sat behind the desk again. When the class ended, the little witch bolted from the classroom, stubbornly avoiding his gaze. Snape snickered as he collected his things and set off for dinner. As soon as he sat down at the teacher's table and looked up to find Hermione, his stomach dropped a little.

Harry and Ron were sitting on either side of his wife, leaning in and whispering into her ears.

"What do you say, Mione?" Ron asked. They had their bags with them and heavy cloaks on, ready to set out to finish their journey. All they needed was her final word. She took a breath.

"I'm not going with you," she whispered back, staring hard at her goblet. They both stiffened for a second. Hermione could practically feel their agitation. She started when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Look at me!" he hissed. Hermione took another breath and turned her head to lock her eyes on Harry's. This was hurting her more than they knew. She wanted to go, but she wanted to stay even more. She felt as if she was sending her beloved friends to death… without her.

"What, Harry?" she asked, her face void of emotion.

"Hermione, you've _got_ to go with us! We can't do it without you!" he said desperately. She started to turn her head to look at Ron, but Harry jerked her arm to make her eyes stay on his.

"Yes, you can!" she insisted. "You don't need me, so stop guilting me into it!"

"Who is it?" Harry snapped. "We can't leave without knowing."

"I won't tell you! I'm safe and comfortable and happy and that's all that matters, damn't!" Hermione hissed, her anger rising. She turned her head away and tipped her goblet toward her mouth, gulping down the cool drink to sooth her hot body. They sat in silence and when Hermione chanced a glance at Ron, his bright eyes were filled with anticipation.

"Who did you marry, Mione?" he asked quietly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Severus Snape," she replied.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She dropped the goblet and stumbled up from the table.

"You… You…" she stammered. Ron's face was of pure shock. Harry looked back and forth between the two.

"Wait, who did you marry?" Harry asked loudly, pushing to his feet.

"Snape, Snape! I married Severus fucking SNAPE!" Hermione yelled, her frustration venting through the Veritaserum they slipped her. The Great Hall fell quiet in seconds, every face turned toward her, Harry, and Ron. Severus stood at the table, shock and fear etched into his features. What was she THINKING!?

Harry's eyes searched out Severus and his green eyes hardened viciously.

"Does he hurt you?" he asked.

"Never," Hermione said eagerly. Her sweaty palms clutched at her robes. Severus was walking around the table to reach them.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"He's going to kill Severus now," Hermione said, her face crumpling. "Voldemort's going to kill him and take me."

Snape was nearly running now. He glanced at the Slytherin table to see several older students jump up from the table and leave the Great Hall at a sprint, Draco being one of them. Pushing Ron to the side, causing him to fall against the table, Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and jerked her to him. He pressed her trembling face into his chest and wrapped another arm around her shoulders. He held her tightly against him as she hid her face and shook her head

"No more questions," Severus breathed dangerously, his malicious eyes freezing Harry in his place, who watched the pair with bewilderment. "You've done more than enough, Potter. Now _leave_."

The boy's eyes flickered to his friend and then he grabbed Ron's robes to pull him away.

"Let's go, Ron," he mumbled, his face now stricken with fear.

"But Hermione-!" the redhead began.

"Shut up, Ron! We need to go!" They snatched up their bags and began striding toward the door. Ron stole outside, but Harry paused, not looking back but hesitating. Hermione tore away from Severus, who grabbed for her, but she ran to catch up with them.

"Harry!" she choked, widening her arms. The green-eyed boy caught her up quickly, hugging her hard and blinking away tears. "I love you, Harry…"

"I love you, too," he said gruffly, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I trust he'll take care of you?" She nodded into his neck.

"He will, no matter what," she cried. "Please don't die." Harry chuckled.

"I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived, remember?" he said and set Hermione's feet back on the ground. Severus was standing right behind her, watching the scene with disdain. Harry wiped away the tears on Hermione's cheeks, slipped her an encouraging smile, and then hurried out the doors. She slumped her shoulders at his disappearance.

"Keep moving," Severus said and gave her a gentle push on the small of her back. They left the Hall, too, and Severus was very conscious of all the silent eyes following him.

They reached the dungeons quickly, having run the entire way. Once the door was shut behind them, Severus spun her around to face him. He peered into her tearful eyes.

"I didn't mean to, you've got to believe me—"

"Veritaserum," he snarled and Hermione nodded eagerly. "Fucking idiots…"

He began to pace the room, worry etched clearly into his face.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said. "The whole school knows…"

"The Dark Lord will know soon and he will call for me," Severus snapped and ran a hand through his black hair. Hermione collapsed on the couch and rubbed her face in her palms.

"I'm so sorry, Severus…" she breathed. He shook his head and finally sat beside her. She was surprised when the professor pulled her against his chest and laid back.

"It's not your fault, silly girl," he sighed.

"What will we do?"

"We'll figure it out… I've got an idea… but you've got to trust me. You've got to trust me more than you have anyone before," he said quietly. She lifted her amber eyes to stare at him. "And you will be hurt."

"You're going to take me to them, aren't you?" Hermione said, her voice rising a little in panic.

"That's the plan," he said, "but you've got to trust me."

"How will I be hurt?"

"The Dark Lord has endless possibilities, but he won't kill you," Severus comforted and then waited for her reaction. She dropped her head back onto his chest.

"I can do it," she said finally. "If it will keep you alive, I can do it. Maybe I can help Harry, too."

Severus closed his eyes. He didn't want it to happen this way, anything but this, but now he would have to fight. The Dark Lord was going to be furious, but Severus could eventually talk his way out of it. He had ideas… the scariest of which would be presenting Hermione to him. She was the only one able to wear the brooch; otherwise the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to use it. The only person here in fatal danger was Severus.

He started as Hermione's hand slid up his stomach to land on his chest. She suddenly sat up on her knees and gazed at him, a spark in her wide eyes.

"Severus?" she began tentatively.

"Hm?" he mumbled, his thoughts still burdened.

"This might be your last night…" She trailed off and her lip trembled. Severus turned his full attention upon her, wondering if she was about to suggest what he thought she was, and she chewed on her bottom shaking lip. "And maybe mine, too. So I was thinking…"

She trailed off, and a small smile graced Severus' lips, despite the situation.

"What, little witch?" he said deeply, his black eyes freezing hers. She blushed brightly.

"Never mind…" she sighed and dropped her gaze. He raised his eyebrows and stood, aware of her eyes following his progress to the bedroom door. He stopped in it, leaning against the frame, and turned to look at her again.

"Come here," he demanded huskily. Hermione bit her lip again as she stood and walked slowly to him. His dark eyes were intoxicating her. She reached him at the doorway and looked up into his face. His fingers reached forward and expertly released her of her robes. They fell to the floor at her heels as he slowly peeled her sweater over her head, Hermione raising her arms as he did so. The knuckles of his fingers traced the slight dip of her abs downward to her pants.

She inhaled sharply as he suddenly hooked his fingers under the waistband and yanked her toward him. His lips fell on hers, but Hermione was too aware of his long fingers pressed so very close to her womanhood. She whimpered when the man deftly unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the bed. He pushed her back to lean against the doorframe as his fingers undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. Hermione kicked off her shoes and jeans, standing only in her green panties before her husband.

Severus' hungry eyes drank in the sight of her body. He had seen many women's bodies before, but none meant so much as hers. Her breasts heaved, the rosy nipples aching for his touch. Her waist was small but sloped outward to flared hips. Her pale skin looked was unmarred, clear, and so pure. He took note of her bashful eyes and blushing cheeks. Her hands twitched with the urge to cover herself. Severus smiled, took her hand, and led Hermione to the bed.

"You're a goddess, wife," he whispered as he pushed her gently onto the bed.

Hermione's breath hitched as Severus lowered her down, leaving her legs to dangle off the edge. She felt her bra under her, and the pinned brooch was pressing into her back. She tugged at his robes impatiently, thinking it unfair for her to be the only unclothed one. He smirked at her and shrugged off his robes, threw his shirt to the floor, and kicked off his trousers, leaving only his shorts underneath. Hermione made to move further onto the bed but he grabbed his legs and stopped her.

"Don't run away," he teased and Hermione eyebrows rose as he knelt between her open legs. He kissed her thighs and drew closer to her heat. Hermione's head tilted back as he pinched the fabric of her panties between his fingers and pulled them off her legs.

The first lick made her squeal and buck, having never experienced it before. She left the vibrations of his chuckling and moaned. Her hand dropped down, searching for something to hold onto, and found his hand. With his free fingers, he slid one into her wetness, his tongue focused on the nub above.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus…" she breathed, her vision blurring and the light above becoming hazy. He twisted his finger in a way that made her push downward with need. She clutched his hand harder and cried out as a crashing wave of heat hit her.

Severus rose from his knees, removed his shorts, and crawled onto the bed over her. Her eyes opened in surprise when he hooked an arm under her back and easily lifted her, placing her head on the pillows. He dropped kisses onto her neck and she jumped when she felt his throbbing length on her thigh. She snaked a curious hand downward to wrap her fingers around it.

"Merlin…" she breathed, judging the size with her touch. She wasn't sure how he expected it to fit. He seemed to read her thoughts.

"Trust me," he said, running a thumb over her nipple and she arched upward. She answered by spreading the wetness on his tip with her palm. He groaned and thrust into her hand. With a surprisingly gentle touch, Severus spread her legs. He pulled her hand away, replacing it with his own, and pressed against her core. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for pain.

"Look at me, Hermione," he breathed, rubbing his manhood against her wetness. She opened her eyes again and grabbed his muscular waist.

"I love you," she suddenly breathed, her amber eyes intent on his. She grunted as he pushed into her, his girth filling her completely, and her grip tightened. Her husband seemed abruptly overcome and he dropped his face into her hair, breathing in the scent. Hermione gasped, getting accustomed to him and hurdling past the stinging pain. She raised her legs to wrap around his waist as he lifted his head again. His eyes were brighter than she had even seen them. She thought he was going to cry.

"And I love you," he replied, his voice thick. Hermione smiled at him and then chewed her lip when he rolled his hips against her.

Severus lavished in her body. He hadn't expected her to confess her love for him right then, but then he realized she was under Veritaserum. How could she love him after all he had put her through? He hadn't protected her and now he was taking her to the most dangerous place in the world… But he knew he was willing to die for her, and then he realized he loved her in return. It was an emotional moment for the professor, one of the only he ever had. He had thrust into her body quickly, wanting to claim her as his and needing her so bad. He was at first afraid that he had hurt her again, but she seemed to want him just as much, the little former virgin.

He pulled out and watched her writhe beneath him, scowling up at him for teasing her, and then pushed back in to settle her hips against hers. Her name rolled off his tongue and every time she moaned in return.

"Harder, Severus," she demanded and he smirked down at her. She squeaked when he grabbed both of her calves and pushed her legs up, nearly touching her knees to her shoulders.

"You have a whole new subject to learn about, witch," he breathed, pounding her as she asked now, "and I'll be the one to teach you." Her fingernails scratched over his shoulders and he hissed in pleasure.

"Does it get better than this?" she asked breathlessly, her head tipping back and exposing her neck to her husband.

"I can do things to you that you've never dreamed of," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss and nip at the skin. She hummed her approval but was cut off in surprise as he changed his angles, hitting a spot that sent Hermione into the clouds. The wave was approaching again and quickly. Her husband was nearly shaking now. She clutched his shoulders tightly and his head dropped into her neck as they both came, hot and fast.

It was a few seconds before Severus moved off of her, and Hermione took the time to wrap herself around him entirely. He eventually moved to the side and waved his wand to clean them both. Hermione winced and pulled the bra out from under her back, where she was sure the brooch had imprinted into her skin. They both looked at it as she rubbed her thumb over it. There were several moments of silence between them, with Severus stroking her stomach nonchalantly and Hermione resting her head against his.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Yes," she replied truthfully, yet no longer under the influence of Veritaserum. "Are you?"

It was a few seconds before he answered, and he could only bring himself to nod slightly.

"Argh!" he suddenly grunted and sat up, clutching at his left arm. Hermione fumbled to her knees, looking between his face and his arm quickly.

"Is it…?"

"It's the Dark Lord," Severus said, "and he's furious."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! 

Oooooooh! The tension can be cut with a knife! I'll try and update more quickly this time, because it's such a cliffie. I hope you liked the smut!

Review, and I'll go quicker this time...

Love!

Soline


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Don't lie to him," Severus said as he hurried to throw on his clothes. Hermione scuttled around the bedroom to pick up her things. "Whatever it is, don't lie. It's good that you don't know where Potter and Weasley are."

"He'll use Legilimency, won't he?" Hermione said breathlessly, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

"Yes," Severus said. "I'm sure you're not enough of an Occlumens to withstand him. I've always treated you well; don't be afraid to let him know that." Severus retrieved the Death Eaters mask from his wardrobe. "Pin Elladora on your robes and keep your wand in your outer pocket. It will be taken from you."

Hermione did as she was told and shoved her feet into her shoes. He immediately grabbed her hand, flicked his wand at the fireplace, and pulled her through.

They emerged in a dingy house, looking quite unoccupied. Hermione supposed it was where he lived on holidays. There was a short pause before they Apparated away. Hermione clutched his arm tightly, her throat dry and stomach heaving. When she looked up at him, he gently said, "I'm sorry." Then he kissed her deeply, but shortly.

As soon as he pulled away, he slapped his mask onto his blank face and turned on the spot with his wife.

When Hermione's sight had finally adjusted, she looked around at her dark surroundings, inside a large empty room with wood floorings and red walls. Someone immediately grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away, snatching the wand from her pocket. Severus started but didn't move to grab her; it would only make things worse.

"Let me go!" she screamed and kicked at the masked man. Her foot caught him between the legs and the Death Eater doubled over, releasing her arm. She twisted around and ran back to Severus.

"Crucio!" the fallen Death Eater cried, and to Hermione's horror, Severus grunted and fell to the ground where he was struck with spasms of pain. Hermione gasped, pushing her husband's hair from his deformed expression, and cupped his face. She then lunged and flung herself at the Death Eater attacking him. Her fist drew back and bulleted forward like a slingshot. Her knuckles connected with his mask so hard that it broke and spilt the skin on her hand. His mask crumbling on the ground, and Hermione stared into Draco's stormy eyes. The boy's eyes were stinging with tears for his bleeding nose and the curse on Severus was stopped. Hermione and Draco both fell to the ground in pain.

"Lucius, bring her to me and prove that _someone_ in the family can execute a simple task," a cold, hissing voice said from the front of the room. Hermione turned quickly, hoping to move away, but strong hands reached under her armpits and lifted her to her feet.

"Go on, Mudblood," Lucius whispered from under his mask. Hermione was surprised to hear the lack of conviction in his voice. What was going on here? She looked over her shoulder at Severus, who was standing with composure once more, and he nodded at her. Hermione let herself be pulled forward. "Kneel," Lucius urged. When she shook her head stubbornly, he shoved her between the shoulder blades and she tumbled to the floor.

"Severus, come here and kneel with your wench," the Dark Lord said, standing only feet in front of Hermione. She heard her husband come quickly and land beside her, his leg brushing against hers. "Tell me," his voice was slow and dangerous, "what has happened? Why did you keep her from me?"

Severus took a deep breath, knowing nothing he would say would merit his living.

"She was to be a surprise, my lord," he murmured, not looking up.

"Explain."

"I was forced to marry her in the beginning by Dumbledore. He wouldn't have it any other way and I would have lost his confidence to do otherwise. When I did have her, I wanted to gain her trust so to extract information about Potter. She's too stubbornly loyal to have the information forced out. Then she picked up an interesting object in Diagon Alley. She has the brooch you craved, my lord; she has Elladora."

Hermione heard Voldemort inhale sharply and Lucius, who was still standing behind her, lifted her to her feet again. She shrank back quickly into the pureblood's chest when Voldemort reached forward and touched the red jewel on her breast.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Voldemort hissed, clearly furious.

"She wasn't safe, my lord," Severus said quickly. "She grew only a little angry with Ginevra Weasley, only to lose control and take her magic. The girl couldn't control herself. Imagine what might have happened if she became angry with you and lost control. The object is powerful.

Severus paused and wet his lips.

"So I've been coaching her to control the brooch and the spirit within. She is much better now. I was going to present her very soon, when I deemed it safe enough. I was only looking out for your safety, my lord, and rather put myself in the way of such terrible risks."

"Why didn't you bring it to me?"

"It cannot be separated from her nor worked by a man. Women are the only ones who can wear Elladora," Severus said.

"I saw Weaslette doing magic!" Draco's voice rang out eagerly, clearly wanting to regain composure in front of his lord.

"Quiet!" Voldemort hissed.

"The girl learned how to give magic back that she had stolen out of fear of what she had done to her companion," Severus explained shortly. The scene froze as Voldemort crossed his arms and thought. Severus kept his eyes to the floor, although he dearly wanted to look up at his wife. Hermione, with the Dark Lord standing so close, remained cowering and shaking back against Lucius, who she could swear she felt shudder once.

"Follow me, Mudblood," Voldemort finally said. "Stay there, Severus." The unnatural wizard turned gracefully and headed toward a room to the side. Lucius gave Hermione a light push on the small of her back and she trailed after the Dark Lord. When she entered the little room, the door closed behind her. It appeared to be a reading room, equipped with shelves, a small table, and an armchair. Voldemort was seated haughtily in it, though Hermione didn't care to look into the ugly brute's face. Instead, she shrank back against the closed door and waited. "Aren't you going to kneel, Mudblood?"

"Not unless I'm forced," she snapped.

"We'll see. Now," he said, "how did you attain Elladora?"

Hermione considered resisting just to be stubborn, but then she remembered what Severus had told her to do so she proceeded in telling the Dark Lord about the little old woman in the book shop. He considered her for a moment.

"You obviously have a certain amount of control of the Dark object," he continued. "Could you take my magic if you wanted to?"

Hermione chewed her lip and then risked a glance upward. His red eyes were gazing at her without emotion, and his mouth held something of a smirk. She fought off a shudder and a strong pulse of hatred crashed through her body. Elladora's chilling touch was icing her spine. Hermione quickly looked at the floor again.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Then why aren't you?"

Hermione looked up again, noticed his wand held threateningly in his hand, and grimaced.

"You're an expert Legilimens," she muttered, "and you'll know my intentions before I act them out and then punish me severely, if not kill me." Hermione thought she heard a sound of amusement.

"Clever," he said. "Come here." Hermione sighed and slowly stepped forward, stopping a few feet away from him and avoiding his scarlet gaze. "Take off the brooch and put it on this table beside me."

Hermione inhaled sharply, glaring at the powerful wizard to assure of what he said. Then, trying not to panic, Hermione unhooked the red gem and placed it on the table gingerly. She stepped back away from Voldemort quickly and waited.

"Let's see the effects of separation, shall we? How long can you last, Mudblood?" he sneered.

Five minutes passed and Hermione wiped at the sweat on her forehead. It was beginning to get hot and her vision was woozy. She fixed her eyes hard on the wall behind the Dark Lord.

Twenty minutes passed in suffering silence. Hermione was shaking now, her arms wrapped around herself, and she swayed until she dropped to her knees.

"You kneeled, Mudblood," Voldemort laughed. Hermione wished she had Elladora to make him pay for that comment.

Forty minutes. Hermione felt pain through her entire body, a feeling much like that of the Cruciatus Curse. She gripped her hair in her fingers, her arms covering her head, and began to sob softly. Voldemort only continued to watch with indifference, flipping his wand between his fingers as he studied her.

"I wonder if it will kill you?" he said lazily. Hermione snarled and lunged toward the table, but the Dark Lord anticipated the movement and sent her flying against the opposite wall with a powerful spell. She whimpered as she slid down to crumple on the floor, new waves of pain invading her senses.

An hour. Hermione had crawled nearer to the table again, her eyes intent on the jewelry. Voldemort's eyes widened a little as the jewelry began to glow and looked more intently at its struggling hostess. Hermione's face was bloodless and her lips were a violet shade. Her eyes kept rolling back as if she might faint.

Voldemort leaned forward and touched one fingertip under her chin, lifting her wet face toward him. She would have lashed out or jumped away if she had the strength.

"I'm going to let you die, Mudblood," he whispered, "and then recruit another woman to act out my will."

She answered his words with a cold glare. She and Severus hadn't even thought of that, but there was no way to avoid it. Hermione's breath grew raspy as the Dark Lord released her chin and she slammed her fists into the floor below, her shoulders shaking with searing pain. Thoughts of Severus danced through her mind. She felt her life slipping away, leaving her body.

Suddenly, there was a blinding burst of red light. They both squinted as they watched the brooch fly into her hands. As soon as Hermione touched it, her health and spirits returned and she hurriedly pinned it to her robes once more.

"It won't let you die," Voldemort confirmed thoughtfully, watching as Hermione stumbled to her feet and backed away from him again. "It seems you can only give it away to another woman and only then will it release you."

"I'll never do that; not to help you and not to burden another," Hermione snarled, no longer afraid to glare at the powerful wizard openly. Voldemort fingered his wand as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Do you love him?" he said silkily. Hermione blinked in surprise. "Do you love Severus?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed, clutching her robes in her sweaty palms. She moved away when Voldemort stood and walked toward the door.

"Making his death that much more unfortunate," he smirked and reached for the door. Hermione's heart nearly burst.

"Wait!" she yelped, reaching out a hand to signal him to stop. The wizard looked over his shoulder at her, smirking at her with those red eyes.

"A proposition, little Mudblood?"

"I'll… I'll do what you ask," she breathed, hardly believing what she was saying. "Elladora and I… we'll do what you ask."

"Without question?" Voldemort said.

"Only if you spare Severus. Only if you don't kill him and keep him alive," Hermione said quickly.

"Then I'll have you and the brooch… How enticing," he paused. "I won't kill him; he is a good man to have in my ranks, especially with the new idiots like Draco. But you will keep your word or suffer the consequences."

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide. Voldemort opened the door and made a motion to someone outside. A Death Eater Hermione recognized as Lucius stepped in.

"He will certainly suffer his," Voldemort sneered at her, and then walked out and slammed the door shut.

Hermione returned to the door again as Lucius sat in the armchair, sparing her a bored glance. There was a scream from outside, one that Hermione recognized to be her husband's.

Lucius pushed his mask off his face, setting it aside, and watched as the young witch turned quickly, pulling and pushing at the door. Severus' screams were growing louder from outside. Hermione shoved her shoulder against the door and screamed her frustration. Lucius didn't know what the Dark Lord had done to her, but she looked worse for wear.

Hermione pressed herself into a corner much later and pushed her palms against her ears. Her husband's torture persisted and he never grew quieter. Lucius did nothing but sit in the chair and watch her emotionlessly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and dangling her and his own wands between his legs. When she had no more tears to spare, she looked up with her hands still over her ears. The familiar grey eyes connected with her own.

Hermione abruptly released her head to clutch at her chest. A pain had invaded, one foreign to her own. The connection was growing stronger, and Severus' pain must be great to let her feel it, too.

"Let me have my wand," Hermione breathed and stumbled toward Lucius. He shook his head.

"Can't," he simply said. Another searing pain hit her in the chest. She couldn't take it anymore and lunged at the Death Eater. Instead of using magic, he caught her and wrestled her to submission. She ended up half-sitting in his lap while almost sliding off the chair. He had both arms twisted behind her back, causing her to fall back in pain.

"I told you I can't, Mudblood," he frowned and then watched as her chest heaved with pain again. Severus let loose a throat-ripping scream. Hermione fell a little limp and sobbed. "It will end soon."

"Did he feel my pain?" she huffed, her eyes squeezing shut.

"I believe so, though I was the only one to notice. The connections can be strong in a situation like this," he explained listlessly.

"What if he dies?" Hermione asked, her head falling back on the Death Eater's shoulder in emotional turmoil. "He sounds as if he'll die."

"Severus is stronger than you know; he won't die yet," Lucius said, his eyebrows rising at the witch's lacking fear of contact with him. "You'll know when he dies. A part of you will feel as a rotting, dead, empty space, and that feeling will never leave you."

He released her arms when she writhed with pain again and she fell to the floor at his feet. When the spasm was over, she lifted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know?" she groaned. Lucius frowned at her. "Narcissa?" she asked quietly. He nodded slightly after hesitation.

"The Dark Lord killed her for not submitting to be his followers' whore for one night. Her devotion to me was too great," he said in a low voice. Hermione considered him, distracted for a moment. He seemed to be an empty shell; no spirit or hate behind his tough exterior anymore.

Hermione didn't move away from him, no longer fearing him, but only pulled her legs against her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and dropped her head down. It seemed like hours before the door opened again. Hermione gasped when she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder and twisted around.

"Severus!" she sobbed and flung her arms around his neck. He seemed to have been healed after all the torture to prevent his death and returned her hug, breathing in her scent and running his fingers through her hair.

"Listen, Hermione," he mumbled. "I don't have much time. He's going to separate us. You'll be staying here at the Manor so he can call on you more readily—"

"No!" Hermione yelled and clutched him tighter.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts. Do what he tells you, love," he whispered hurriedly, "and remember that you can always give it back. Don't leave Lucius, whatever you do."

Severus cast a glance at the blonde man, who assured him with softening eyes. Severus knew the extent of what Narcissa's death was putting him through for the past month, and Lucius had confided in him once with the pains.

"Severus, please," Hermione groaned. Severus kissed her neck, and then her lips, drinking in every sensation of his wife. The feeling of her body against his, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair… "But I love you…" she said weakly.

Severus heard footsteps behind him.

"I'll come for you," he whispered.

Then he was whisked away and Hermione's arms fell into empty air.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Oh noooo! It's really that sad... Don't worry, your trusty writer will fix it!

So Lucius is interesting, yeah? Don't get paranoid; he's not a love interest, lol.

I TOLD you the next chapter would be up quick! Now don't expect another quick one because I busted my ass, haha.

Let me know if you enjoyed it!

Love!

Soline


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione pushed herself off the bed the next morning, crawling up to her hands and knees and groaning. Her entire body felt sore and she imagined it was because of the night before. The night before… What happened afterwards was all a blur and she vaguely remembered it. Lucius had spoken to her while she kneeled on the floor, her heart yearning for Severus to return. She could hear him but didn't comprehend the older man's words. She remembered his firm grip around her arm, leading her through mazes of hallways before he shut her in the bedroom without a word. She had thrown herself onto the bed and cried, not even bothering to attempt escaping. Everything seemed so hopeless.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and sat on her knees, still wearing the clothes from the night before. Her memory shifted, and she thought of the last time they had been taken off. Severus had been so perfect… she hoped she had pleased him, had risen to his expectations… She never did find out how she was for him; Voldemort had called so quickly. Sighing and chewing her bottom lip, Hermione looked around.

The bedroom she occupied was rather nice. The large bed had a red canopy and a tan skin of carpet covered the floor. A handsome window seat graced the large windows behind it, where sunlight streamed in and made the white curtains glow. There was a small bookshelf near a wooden door. Hermione rose to her feet shakily and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She tugged on the door into the doorway also, but it remained locked. Then she ventured into her adjoining bathroom where a golden sink and large tub met her eyes.

"Is it to your liking?" a voice said behind her. Hermione gasped and twisted around, and then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lucius standing across the room. Hermione self-consciously pushed her untamed curls out of her face and nodded. "I heard you trying to break into my rooms," he continued.

"Your rooms?"

""Yes, they're just through this door here. It will stay this way in case you need help. You are in Death Eater territory," he said meaningfully, although his eyes studied her distractedly. "I'll have a house elf retrieve necessities for your stay. You cannot have your things from school, because the Dark Lord doesn't want you and Severus to have any connection."

Then he left her before she could reply and closed the wooden door beside the bookcase shut again. Hermione pursed her lips, still not knowing how to interpret his nature, and fetched a towel before she sank into the hot water in the tub. When she had washed thoroughly, still aware that Voldemort had touched her; she wrapped in the towel and found an array of items strewn across the bed. A large pile was clothing and Hermione picked out her under things and a modest pair of robes. She tamed her hair into a ponytail before taking a deep breath and knocking on Lucius' door.

He appeared in seconds, his eyes taking in her appearance and he seemed to give approval.

"Follow me," he said and Hermione trailed after him quietly. They walked down the hallway and turned left into a small office. Hermione twisted her hands together as Lucius set two chairs facing each other.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure how to react to the blonde aristocrat. He seemed harmless as of now, but… He was a _Malfoy_.

"Giving you lessons," he said flatly, "and sit down."

Hermione plopped into one of the wooden chairs and watched as he sat in the other, his wand in his fingers. She wondered if she would ever get hers back.

"I think it important, and I'm sure your husband would agree, to teach you Occlumency," he said. Hermione made a soft sound of realization. "However, guarding yourself against Voldemort needs a highly controlled mind. Let's begin."

He raised his wand and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait, can't you explain this further?" she said, a little panicked. She had always read up on these things before practicing them…

"You must learn this quickly!" Lucius snapped, looking annoyed. Hermione shrank back at the first emotion she had seen yet on the wizard's face. She watched him warily and gave a little nod.

"Legilimens!"

Memories and scraps of thought flew through her mind, hurtling outward to project them to Lucius. Hermione gritted her teeth.

_Fighting the cave troll and screaming as the club nearly smashed Harry's head. Meeting the Weasley family. Saying tearful goodbyes to her parents. Ron leaning in for a kiss and her shoving him away. Kissing Harry on the cheek at end of term. Dancing with Victor Krum—_

She was watching them happily; all the things she wanted to remember and made her heart fill with lost joy. She was annoyed when Lucius released her, pulling out of her mind with a sigh.

"You didn't try," he said, his grey eyes boring into hers. She looked away. "When Severus comes for you, you're going to get him killed."

Hermione gasped and glared at Lucius while he studied her. Then he suddenly raised his wand and cast the spell again.

_Sweat and sheets and slick… His body against hers. Fabric clenched between her fingers. The crash of his lips upon hers. Friction building warmth—_

"No!" Hermione growled. "It's private!" Then she performed a spell. She wasn't sure how, but she revenged herself.

_Masked figures encircling a blonde woman. She shook her head, looking defiant. Lucius frozen against a nearby wall, forced to watch. Narcissa sank her teeth deep into the flesh of an arm which tried to grope her. An angry hissing noise speaking degrading words and insults. Fountain of blood. Screams of pain and screams of love. She fell. He fell. Only he lived. _

"NO!" Lucius roared, standing so forcefully that his chair flew backwards. Hermione jerked her head, coming out of the trance and looking up in terror at him. His eyes were brimming with tears and hands shaking. An angry red flush crept up his neck. She was suddenly scared for her life and jumped up, only to rip open the door and dash down the hallway.

Hermione came to a set of grand stairs leading down to a gleaming marble floor and stumbled down them, her feet finding the steps clumsily. She heard someone running down the hallway in the floor above and Hermione wondered if Lucius was coming to kill her. What she had done was horrible and she knew it. She hadn't meant to exactly; the emotions got the better of her magic. She turned and sprinted into a side room, only to stop immediately.

Draco looked up at her from the dining table, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"You…" she breathed. He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be kneeling, Mudblood? You are in the presence of a Pureblood, after all," he sneered.

"Shouldn't you be mourning, Malfoy, instead of following the very evil that killed your mother?" she hissed. She felt inclined to tell him those words, on behalf of Lucius who seemed so pained for it. Draco hadn't shown any grief yet, and Hermione could assume that upset Lucius also.

Draco's face was stricken. His face tightened and Hermione could see his jaw clenching beneath his cheeks. He raised his wand at her quickly and Hermione flinched, knowing she couldn't protect herself.

"Draco!" Lucius said sharply, appearing in the door way beside Hermione and casting a quick assessing glance over her.

"What?" the son growled, not lowering his wand.

"Why are you threatening our guest and the Dark Lord's most prized possession?" Lucius said dangerously, taking Hermione's upper arm in a vice grip and she gladly stepped behind him. Draco seemed to struggle before putting his wand away. "And why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you," Draco said, his eyes still hard on Hermione.

"In a bit," Lucius simply said before pulling Hermione away. They were quiet as he pulled her up the staircase and to her room.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said before he shut the door. "I didn't mean for it to happen; it just… did."

Lucius looked at the floor for a moment before replying.

"I know you didn't mean to," he said. The tone was different. He sounded gentle yet powerful, and wanting to soothe her guilt. "I just wasn't expecting to see it all again."

"You must have really loved one another," she said, and his eyes searched hers for mockery. "She sacrificed herself for you, Lucius, as I would do the same for Severus."

His face softened under her sad gaze.

"Let's hope that never happens," he said has he begun to close the door. "I'll escort you to lunch soon, Hermione."

* * *

"Do as he tells you," Lucius said as he retrieved a cloak from her wardrobe that same night. Hermione stood near the bed looking sick and green. "Don't lie to him yet; you aren't ready for it. Don't speak unless he asks you a question. Always kneel unless he tells you differently." He settled the cloak around her shoulders and tied it beneath her chin. Lucius immediately took in her state and pointed her toward the bathroom. 

He waited until the girl emptied her stomach and washed out her mouth.

"Will Severus be there?" she croaked as he took her arm.

"If he is, don't acknowledge him. It will only make things worse," Lucius said darkly and led her into the hallway. They walked up staircases until they reached the large room into which she and Severus Apparated into the first time. Hermione touched Elladora on her breast and trembled, remembering that she could always give the magic back.

The hall they entered was dark as before, with Death Eaters Apparating in and taking their spots. Hermione kneeled beside Lucius, where he only kneeled once and continued standing. Soon the room was filled and Hermione heard the familiar cold voice.

"Come up here with me, Mudblood," he said first. Lucius nudged her with his toe and Hermione fumbled to her feet, keeping her head down as she walked to the front. "We're going to give our little Mudblood a try," he then said. There was snickering all about the room. He took her by the elbow and made her stand next to him, as if he were showcasing his toy. Hermione flinched and gazed upwards to see his lips curl upwards with evil intent. "She's going to choose one of you."

The room fell silent. There was no more laughing. Voldemort turned his head to smile down at her.

"What do you mean?" she breathed, horror like sickness in her chest.

"Choose your victim," he said, his red eyes flashing and then he pushed her forward. "Go."

Hermione took steps forward, her legs feeling pounds heavier with the advancement. She began walking around the inside of the circle, trying to peer up into the masks but doing so fearfully. She paused once and looked back at the Dark Lord. He crossed his arms.

"Remember our pact," he only said and that was enough to make her keep going. Each masked person stiffened as she passed them, some whispering threats at her and some pleading. She passed up the pleading ones immediately. She walked by Lucius, her eyes pleading with him slightly. The next figure was familiar, so familiar that she stopped and inhaled. She could see his black hair under his hood but not his eyes.

"Severus…" she breathed. His head inclined a little.

"Is that your choice?" Voldemort said.

"No!" she said quickly and moved on, feeling terrified. She went all the way around the circle and reached the end, the Death Eater closest to Voldemort. Hermione sighed, looking at the masked figure. She was ready to close her eyes and point when something made up her mind firmly.

"Aw, does ickle Mudblood have a probwem?"

The voice struck Hermione with so much force that she was afraid she'd fall over. She turned, looking at Voldemort fiercely, and said, "This one."

Her words were much firmer than she imagined they'd be, and filled with hate. Voldemort looked a little surprised.

"Interesting. Come back to me then," he said and Hermione obeyed immediately. The Death Eater hadn't reacted yet. "In the middle, Bellatrix."

The female Death Eater obeyed quickly and faced them.

"Take off the mask; I want to see your face," the Dark Lord said. Bellatrix set it aside on the ground gently, and then turned a viciously sweet, sickening smile on Hermione.

"Ickle Mudblood thinks she can hurt me?"

"Why did you choose her?" Voldemort asked.

"She tortured Neville's parents," Hermione breathed, locking a glare on the witch. "She hurt Harry…"

"Do it then," Voldemort said, and then stepped to the side to watch her.

Hermione took a shaky breath and shifted her feet. Bellatrix continued smiling at her. She didn't truly want to do it, but she couldn't deny that it would be easier to inflict the magic onto someone who deserved it.

Severus, on the other edge of the circle, watched his wife tremble for a second. She had stopped before him earlier and it took all of his will power not to take her and leave immediately. He watched as her hair began to glow and goose bumps rose on her face. Hermione's hair color flickered to black, as did her eyes. Suddenly Bellatrix began to scream. The witch lifted into the air as if hung by her chest, hanging several feet above the ground. The screams filled the room, banging and ricocheting off the walls. Voldemort looked back and forth between his Death Eater and Hermione with a smile on his face.

Hermione was vaguely aware of Bellatrix's pain. She knew it was lasting much longer than Ginny's pain. Elladora was rejoicing for her freedom and Hermione let her have reign for the time, knowing Bellatrix deserved it if anyone did. She didn't care if she died, didn't care at all…

"That's enough," Voldemort said. Hermione didn't hear him. The witch's screams were beginning to grow faint, but Hermione felt like making sure the woman was as good as dead. "Mudblood," the Dark Lord said, moving close behind her. She ignored him and felt a malicious laugh escape her throat that wasn't her own. "Enough!" Voldemort snapped. His tone pissed Elladora off; how dare he speak to her like that!?

Hermione spun around, finally taking her eyes away from Bellatrix and instead fixed her hatred onto Voldemort. His red eyes widened slightly but he seemed to be prepared for this move as he already had his wand raised.

"Stop calling her that!" Hermione hissed in a voice that sounded very unlike her own. Inside, in her mind, Hermione tried to fight for control. Elladora had gotten to the forefront and fought her viciously, not wanting to be forced away again. Voldemort jerked in surprise, realizing what had happened to her.

"Crucio!" he said quickly, moving fast. Hermione fell to the ground screaming and Elladora immediately retreated. The burning pain increased as Hermione came back to herself. Her hair and eyes returned to their original brown color and she was released of the spell. As she tried to pick herself up, the Dark Lord walked past her to Bellatrix, who lay very still on the floor. "Take her to be treated immediately," he told someone, "and have her report to me when she's able."

There was a scuffling of feet and fabric, and the sound of Apparition. Hermione stumbled to her feet when Voldemort ordered it so.

"You lost control," he said, studying her.

"I tried to stop it," Hermione growled.

"No, you didn't. You wanted to kill her," he replied. Hermione didn't say anything in return. "You were going to attack me."

"I had no control by then. You made Elladora furious by calling me those names," Hermione said. There was a short pause. Hermione wondered if he was going to punish her.

"I'm very pleased with this," he murmured. "You'll have more victims soon, _pet_."

Hermione shuddered at his new name for her. Did he think that would make Elladora any less mad at him?

The meeting ended quickly, Voldemort Apparated away, and Hermione walked quickly back to Lucius, weaving carefully through other Death Eaters. He stood still and waited for her patiently, and she had almost reached him when someone's fingers laced between hers. Hermione jumped and turned around, her eyes finding her husband's. He whipped off his mask, grabbed her face, and kissed her roughly. Hermione returned his enthusiasm equally, her hands clutching at the fabric on his chest.

"Take me with you," she breathed.

"Have patience, Hermione," he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Try your best to learn what Lucius teaches you. I must go now."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Don't worry! They'll be back together again soon! Perhaps a naughty little visit to Hermione in the night is in order...

Review! Because you like it... :)

Love!

Soline


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione's face brightened as Lucius gave her a nod of approval. He had failed to enter her mind once again.

"You're a quick learner," he said, picking up a glass of water and taking a sip. Hermione mimicked his actions. They were both sweating and tired, but he was still trying his hardest to break through her mental wall. "You've picked it up in only three days."

"Speaking of three days," Hermione replied, "when's Voldemort going to call for a meeting again? I thought for sure he'd want me to give that witch's magic back."

"My assumption is that he's waiting for her to heal to she can tell him the feelings and effects of the curse. He'll likely run a few tests on her also," Lucius said. He stood, stretched, and grabbed his cane from nearby where it leaned on the table between them. It used to be a symbol of his wealth, but Hermione noticed it was now a symbol of his age. He was older than Severus, for sure. The lines of worry and grief had etched much more deeply on his face since Narcissa's death, and he leaned on the cane to ascend stairs.

"How are you feeling today, Lucius?" she asked, rising from her seat and following him out the door.

"Ancient," he said dryly. Hermione laughed, but grew quiet quickly.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and he nodded. He had grown used to those words from her mouth. The girl was a fountain of questions. They turned to descend the grand staircase. "Do you want to die? To see Narcissa?"

Lucius stumbled slightly and Hermione caught his elbow.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, as if his stumbling had set off an alarm. He sighed and kept going.

"I'm sure you've heard of what happen to older couples," he said. "When one mate dies, the other feels like they can't live on; like it would be better if they died, too. It's involuntary."

He was very aware of Hermione's comforting hands on his arm. He felt weak, but his words were true. Before Narcissa died, he had shown no sign of aging. Dumbledore was hundreds of years older than him, and that man still had the spirit to play Quidditch.

"Nothing would make me happier than to see my wife again," Lucius said in a low voice.

"You will," Hermione said happily and Lucius looked sideways at her. "It's inevitable."

* * *

Hermione donned her white nightshirt and hummed as she brushed her wet hair. She looked around when Lucius knocked and popped his head in to bid her goodnight. She narrowed her eyes playfully at his smirk but he disappeared before she could say anything about it. Shrugging and setting the hairbrush aside, Hermione turned off the lights and slipped into bed. It wasn't long before, as Hermione did every night, her mind drifted to thoughts of her husband. Hermione never considered herself as the person who needed that sexual touch, but ever since Severus… 

Her hand drifted downward, tugging the gown up her tummy and kicking her panties off. She remembered his touch, his burning black gaze, his power… Hermione whimpered when she touched herself and closed her eyes, locking Severus firmly in her mind.

"Do you need me that badly, Hermione?" said a silky voice.

Hermione gasped and sat up, pulling her nightgown back down. Her eyesight adjusted enough to see a tall black figure looming over her bed.

"Severus!" she gasped, jumping to sit on her knees and throwing her arms about the wizard's waist. His stomach jiggled under her cheek a little as he chuckled and smoothed her hair back.

"Miss me, witch?" he asked, pulling her hair gently to make her look up at him. She smiled at him.

"Not in the slightest," she said, and then laughed when Severus pushed her back on the bed. She laid still, her head tilted to one side, watching her husband with shining eyes as he slowly discarded his clothing. When every inch of his bare skin bathed in the moonlight, he crawled over her legs and tugged the nightshirt over her head.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked breathily as he lowered hot lips to her collarbone.

"No, love," he whispered, nipping the skin beneath her jaw and cupping her breast. "I'm here." Hermione gave a dry sob and flipped them over, despite Severus' growl of surprise. She knew he liked to be in control, but she needed him. She needed to remember him, to imprint every crevice, callous, and hair of his body into her mind. Hermione kissed down him chest, her fingers kneading into his muscles.

Severus propped his head on a pillow and gazed downward, his body relaxing and heating under her touch. He had planned to ravish her, but it seemed she needed to do the same to him. His black gaze softened when he felt her hot tears roll off his sides, but she kissed their wet paths and continued downward. Severus couldn't stop his grunt of pleasure when her mouth finally wrapped around him, and with much more skill than he had imagined. It wasn't long before Hermione, wiggling with anticipation, flung her hair back and straddled his hips. She surrounded with him her heat with a single movement and they both sighed.

Hermione bit her lip as Severus gripped her hips almost painfully, setting her to a pace he knew she'd enjoy. Her fingers raked down his chest and Severus watched as his wife finally closed her eyes, feeling her body spasm around his, and she collapsed onto his chest, her hands clutching his shoulders. Severus rolled his hips gently up against hers and caressed her until she stopped shaking so hard, and then flipped them over again. He surrounded himself with the sounds of her whimpers and moans, and pushed her calves over his shoulders to bury himself fully within her. She gasped at the new position and clutched at the sheets, his name rolling off her lips as desperately as the first night she said it.

Severus fell beside her, gathering his wife in his arms, and pulled the silken sheets over their bodies. They remained that way for a few moments, neither speaking nor moving.

"How have you been?" he said quietly.

"Very well-treated," Hermione comforted. "Lucius has been teaching me Occlumency quite successfully."

"I know," Severus said, twirling a strand of Hermione's hair around his finger. "It was the only way for me to come to you. The Dark Lord cannot know about this." Hermione nodded.

"What's the plan?" she asked and Severus sighed, letting the hair float back upon her shoulder.

"It would be as simple as stealing you away and hiding in a foreign country," he said, "but there is a certain old man standing in my way."

"Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed and leaned up on her elbow. "Why?"

"He needs me to stay to assist Potter, if any troubles arise," Severus said bitterly. Hermione fell quiet. When compared to Harry in Dumbledore's eyes, she felt unimportant… a necessary loss. But then, there was Harry and she loved him. Hermione was willing, with a fierce determination, to suffer for his life.

"Alright," Hermione said. Severus blinked at her.

"Alright?"

"Yes. It's alright, not because this is for Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but because this is for Harry Potter, my beloved friend. I'm perfectly safe in this position as long as I keep my head on my shoulders. I'll be fine but, without you, Harry may not be," she said. She let Severus study her with hard eyes.

"He had better hurry then," he growled and Hermione gave her husband a soft smile before resting her curly head on his chest.

"I love you, too," Hermione said, her eyes closing, and Severus' arms wrapped snugly around her.

* * *

"Good morning." 

"Morning, love," Hermione mumbled and tugged the covers more tightly about her shoulders.

"I think not," an amused voice scoffed. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she started at Lucius where he stood over her, leaning on his cane.

"Lucius!" Hermione yelped and sank lower into the bed, lacking her husband. Lucius chuckled at her.

"It's nearly noon already," he said, not even having the decency to blush.

"You should knock first!"

"I did; you must have had a late night. Judging from all the noise last night, one would think you had a visitor…"

"Get out! I'm not wearing any clothes!" Hermione barked.

"_Hence_ the visitor…" Lucius said with a smirk.

"Out!"

"Merlin, child, I've seen enough women to know the basics of what you hide under those sheets. Now, as I was going to say, meet me in the sitting room in fifteen minutes to continue our lessons. If you are late again, I'll rip you from your sleep, clothed or not."

Then he turned and left, laughter still playing at his lips. Hermione grumbled a few choice insults as she rolled out of bed and fumbled around for clothing. Severus must have left early, but when she pressed her palm against his side of the bed, she could still feel hints of his warmth. A faint smile touched her lips before she turned and ran down the hallway. She tried to push down the swell of happiness when she walked into the sitting room.

"Legilimens!"

_Hermione was falling on top of the black-eyed man, clutching to him, afraid she would fall into oblivion if he let her go amidst the crashing pleasure…_

With a shriek of frustration, Hermione shoved Lucius out of her mind and found him looking at her sternly.

"You've _always_ got to be ready," he scolded.

"You… I…" she stammered, her face red. "I know."

"Severus and I only granted his visit last night because we thought you were ready," Lucius said.

"I am!" Hermione protested and then plopped into her chair. "But you're not Voldemort!"

"Doesn't matter!" Lucius snapped, his brows furrowing. "What's gotten into you— Damn!"

Hermione jumped up again as Lucius grabbed his left arm, his face contorting only slightly with pain.

"Lucius, now? Lucius?" Hermione stammered, not expecting this turn of events in the slightest. He nodded and tossed his head up again to clear away his blonde hair. Hermione hurried to pick up his cane where he had dropped it and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," he said gruffly. "Come on, he must be ready for you to return Bellatrix's magic. Remember to keep your mind guarded."

Hermione hurried to keep pace with Lucius; he could still move quite fast when he chose to. They went to the top floor and turned into the large room. Hermione hurried forward, eyes downward and without Lucius, toward the front of the room where Voldemort stood waiting. She could feel his smirk upon her when she stood by his side. After many more pops of Apparition, Voldemort began speaking.

"We have all seen half of what can be done by my new pet and Elladora," Voldemort said, and Hermione cringed at his new name for her. "I have more victims tonight that will greatly increase our power and… morale." Hermione shivered, probably because Voldemort had looked at her directly.

"_PLEASE!_" a woman's voice shrieked across the room. Bellatrix fell into the circle, dressed in her robes but looking quite pathetic. "_Please give me back my magic!_"

Hermione looked in horror at the woman, although she did not pity her, and then Hermione looked at Voldemort. He sneered down at his servant, disgust in his eyes, but there was also a sick enjoyment there. Voldemort turned his head to look at Hermione.

"Not yet," he said. Hermione kept her mind blank and nodded. "But you don't want to give it back, do you? You want to let her suffer for the rest of her days, don't you?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the Dark Lord.

"No, I don't want to give it back," she said and Bellatrix wailed. "But I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

Voldemort stared at her intently, and Hermione chose to emit fear and hate for the witch. Lucius had taught her well.

"Do it now," he said with his icy voice. Bellatrix began crawling toward Hermione, shaking her hands in a pleading motion. Hermione moved her eyes back to the woman, barely breathing. How many more people would she hurt once she got her magic back? She didn't deserve it. The witch would probably turn on Hermione. "Do it," Voldemort hissed.

Hermione touched the brooch on her chest and bit her lip. She had no choice. She must give the magic back. Hermione closed her eyes and reached out to Elladora. She stood there for ten minutes. Ten very long, very silent minutes. Finally, Hermione caught a glimpse of dark hair and dark eyes with olive skin. She could see Elladora, standing there and looking sadly happy.

There was a_ vital _understood moment that passed between Hermione and Elladora at that moment. Hermione knew then. Hermione knew that Elladora had been with child when her husband killed her. Hermione knew Elladora mourned her baby and that spurred her malice. And Hermione knew that she, Hermione Snape, was with child. She could see Elladora holding out a child with pale skin, curly black hair, and black eyes. The child had Hermione's freckles. Then Elladora gave the child to Hermione and turned, fading away forever. Hermione knew that Elladora did not want to risk any harm to the baby.

Hermione gasped for breath as she opened her eyes, as she had stopped breathing before. She doubled over, her hands pressed to her tummy as she stared at the weeping Bellatrix. She felt Lucius' mind probe her own as a warning, and she quickly rebuilt her walls.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked sharply. Hermione didn't dare to look up. She was having enough trouble keeping her Occlumency in mind. With child? Was she really with child? What was she going to do now that Elladora had gone?

"My Lord, please…" Bellatrix said.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"I… I…" Hermione stammered. She was _pregnant!? _

"Give me my magic!"

_Pregnant!?_

"Do it!" Voldemort urged, sounding threatening.

Hermione looked down at the brooch. It remained its red color, but its mysterious glimmer had gone.

"Crucio!"

Hermione fell down screaming, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. A fear stabbed right through the pain as she wondered if it would kill the baby.

"Bring me the prisoner!" he ordered and the spell was pulled away from Hermione, who didn't move from the fetal position she lay in. She fought her hardest to keep her walls up, but looked across the circle where she knew Lucius to be. She couldn't stay. She needed help. Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks and she felt Severus' pang of worry mix with her own.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Whewwww... Okay, so chapter 12! This is the beginning of the end, basically, just to let you know. I'll probably write the last in two or three chapters.

Sooooooo, how is this little dilemma going to be dealt with!? Ah, you'll see. I'll try to get the next one up more quickly next time. Sorry this one took so long... but I love you readers, and you know I won't leave you hanging as long as you show me love:)

Love!

Soline


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Look there, pet," Voldemort hissed. Hermione shifted her eyesight and red hair became clear.

"Ron!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet. The boy was nearly bruised beyond recognition but he held himself as steadily as possible. His chin dropped a little from its defiant stance.

"Hermione?" he said and caught himself when his knees threatened to give way. Hermione turned her head to glare at the Dark Lord.

"How did you get him?" she snarled and Voldemort only had the decency to smirk at her.

"We caught up to your friends today," Voldemort said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked after a moment of horror, but Voldemort's expression turned sour and his gaze settled on Severus, who immediately kneeled.

"I'm sorry, my lord," he said quickly.

"Your idiot husband caught the one of no importance," Voldemort growled. "He was repaid for the mistake, too."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced toward her kneeling husband, who showed no sign of weakness, and then flicked her sight back to Ron.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked, clenching her fists by her sides. Voldemort laughed and hissed in a way that Harry had to sometimes. Hermione knew it to be the snake's language. Afterwards everything was silent for a few moments and Voldemort looked around.

"Where is she?" he snarled. "Lucius!"

Lucius stepped forward immediately, bowing his head.

"Go and find Nagini! She's going to have her dinner..." Voldemort said, though he looked nervous as Lucius slipped out of sight. Hermione nearly jumped out of her shoes when Ron began to laugh hysterically.

"Ron…?" she breathed, but he only pressed a hand to his broken ribs and wiped a tear from his eye. Hermione couldn't tell if it was a tear of mirth or pain.

"Quiet, blood-traitor!" Voldemort hissed, but Ron only grinned at him. "_Quiet!_"

Voldemort raised his wand toward the red-head.

"Please, Ron," Hermione pleaded suddenly, not wanting Ron to be killed. Had he gone completely mad?

"Cruc—"

"My Lord!" Lucius yelled as he ran back into the room, the end of the cane hovering above the ground in his hurry to kneel at the front. "Nagini's dead. Her head has been… been completely severed…"

"_WHAT!?_" Voldemort roared, his wand hand shaking as it pointed at Ron, who continued to laugh harder.

"Harry's here," Ron said, "and he's come to kill you for good."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she stared at her friend. Voldemort kicked Lucius to his side as he walked past toward the red-head. Hermione fell forward to hold Lucius' elbow and help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she breathed quickly.

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, although he held tight to her arm to steady himself.

"Look here, pet!" Voldemort growled. His eyes seemed to glow a brighter red than usual. "You had better put that brooch of yours to good use on your friend, or I _will_ kill him."

"Wha— but I can't!" Hermione stammered.

"Just do it!" Lucius whispered.

"But I really can't!" she yelled, sweat beading on her forehead. She hastily tried to reach out for Elladora again, but did not find her, as she knew she wouldn't. Elladora had terrifically bad timing when she decided to spare Hermione her presence. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her and then turned his wand upon Ron's chest. Ron was beginning to slump over, as if all the injuries were beginning to kill him anyway. Hermione's grip on Lucius began to falter as Voldemort's mouth opened.

"Hermione, no!" Lucius whispered harshly and tried to grab at her, but she was already sprinting toward the middle of the circle.

"Avada Ke—"

Hermione's body collided with the tall wizard's so hard that she sent them both sprawling to the floor. Voldemort hissed and writhed in a very snake-like manner, and Hermione pushed herself away from the dark wizard. She grabbed for his wand, although she wasn't quite sure what she would do afterwards. The whole circle of Death Eaters had cried out and drawn their wands.

"No, I will kill them!" Voldemort snapped, still having his wand in hand. Hermione ducked behind him and tried to speak to Ron quickly, telling him to run for it.

Everything next happened in such quick succession that Hermione hardly realized what happened. She heard Severus yell for her with a desperation she had never heard. She saw life shoot back into Ron's bright blue eyes, looking at her with fear. There was a bright green flash mixed with blonde hair as something enclosed around her body, letting forth a ripping scream that only the truly anguished release.

Hermione fell to the ground under Lucius' weight, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Lucius, Lucius?" she stammered, tears already falling as her fingers found his cold face. "Please…"

The man's body was kicked off of her, and Hermione found herself face to face with Voldemort's furious face once again.

"You're of no further use to me," he hissed, his face contorted. Hermione's hand enclosed around Lucius' wand and she slashed it upward quickly, careful to keep check on her Occlumency. The purple spell slashed across his chest, cutting the dark lord's robes and flesh.

"Oh, look," Ron mumbled behind Hermione, "he bleeds the same color as Muggles."

The whole room was in an uproar by then. No one paid attention to the opening entrance while Hermione stumbled to her feet, Lucius' wand fixed on Voldemort.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Mudblood," he snarled. Hermione drew a breath, ignoring the rising fear and fighting to keep her mind protected. How to beat him? Well, she couldn't; that was Harry's job. How to avoid death in a room full of Death Eaters? Hermione hadn't the answer.

A feeling struck her chest. It was fear that wasn't her own; a sickening fear that made her nearly vomit but it wasn't her own. Hermione didn't dare look away from her enemy but she knew Severus was trying to get to her. She could hear his struggles, but other Death Eaters were holding him back. Hermione pulled her pride and bravery to the forefront and drew herself up. She was prepared to fight and she was determined to live. Hermione had a baby to protect; she had Severus' baby to protect.

"Say goodbye to your husband," he smirked.

"Fuck you," Hermione growled.

Then Hermione felt a hand enclose around her free one. The pressure was so familiar that Hermione nearly dropped her Occlumency. A smell filled with loving memories wafted passed. Her mouth dropped open and she glanced quickly about but she saw no one.

Voldemort waved his wand, his thin lips beginning to speak the killing curse, and an extremely surprised, confused look crossed his features. Then he disappeared without warning, leaving empty air where he once stood.

There was a stunned silence in which not one person breathed. Hermione looked around when she heard a familiar grunt and found her husband rushing toward her. The Death Eaters screamed and roared their alarm, but he ignored them.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped, holding his arm desperately. He pulled her close against him, grabbed Ron roughly, and Apparated the three of them away.

They appeared again in what Hermione had assumed to be his home away from school. Ron collapsed on the floor, but he still breathed so Hermione turned to Severus.

"I have to go," he said quickly, pushing his mask back from his face.

"What just happened?" Hermione breathed and refused to let go of his arm.

"Potter showed up. Took the fool long enough…" Severus muttered. "It's all part of the plan, Hermione. I told him where the meeting was and how to get in. I let him go and took Weasley on purpose. He came in under the Invisibility Cloak, and teleported himself and the Dark Lord to a remote location with a portkey. Hopefully, he'll finish the job before the Dark Lord calls the Death Eaters again."

"Then where are you going?" Hermione said, pulling Severus back to her when he tried to pull way.

"I know where Potter is and I have to go to him. I have to make sure he lives, Hermione. Take Weasley to St. Mungo's," Severus said and then he stopped to kiss her. It was over too quickly. "Let go, love, just once more."

Hermione released him slowly and before he pulled the mask back down she said, "Elladora won't come back. She won't come back because she doesn't want to hurt me… she doesn't want to hurt our baby."

Severus froze, his black eyes glittering at her strangely. A rush of emotions filled Hermione's chest so quickly that she thought she might faint, but she knew the emotions to be his. The emotion set on happiness so abruptly that Hermione laughed lightly, her eyes locked to his, despite the situation. Then Severus smiled at her warmly, leant down to kiss her stomach, and Apparated away while he was still smiling.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Ron, who seemed to be unconscious but alive nonetheless. She Apparated them to St. Mungo's easily, where the nurses rushed Ron away quickly.

"Be careful with him!" Hermione called, looking after her friend worriedly. When his red hair was out of sight, she made her way to the desk.

"Can I help?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said, feeling a little lost. How was Severus? Alive, he had to be. Hermione would have felt it if he died, Lucius said so… Lucius… Hermione blinked away hot tears.

"Congratulations," the nurse said. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, I was…" She faltered, not knowing if she should say it, but decided it would be best for them to know. "I was put under the Cruciatus Curse for a few seconds not an hour ago. Can you make sure the baby is alright?"

The nurse stared at her for a moment and Hermione didn't blame her. The Cruciatus was an Unforgivable.

"Who did it to you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Hermione said firmly. She did _not_ want to do this right then. She just wanted to make sure the baby was alright. "Can we please just check on the baby?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows and directed her toward the maternity ward. Hermione hurried away and her thoughts wandered to Severus again.

_He's alive, he's alive, he's alive…_

The nurses checked her in quickly when she told them what had happened. They weren't sure what the results would be, since they never had a pregnant mother who had faced the Cruciatus. Hermione felt as if she floated between reality and what-if's while the nurses poked and prodded her with wands. They never spoke directly to her, only whispered amongst them selves. An hour passed by. The nurses brought in a doctor, who checked her and asked her questions about the curse. How long did it last? What sensations in the belly did you have? She answered them robotically.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" a male voice suddenly roared after the doors to the ward were blown from their hinges.

"Sir, you can't—!"

"Bloody hell, I'm her husband!"

"Severus?" Hermione yelped, twisting around to look for him. Her eagerness was rewarded when she saw him running to her cot, nearly knocking the doctor across the room. "What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Is he dead?"

"How's the baby?"

"Harry?"

"You! Stop shitting around!" Severus snapped at the doctor, who was peeling himself from the wall where Severus had thrown him. "What about the baby!?"

The doctor gave Severus a disgruntled look and resumed studying Hermione, murmuring spells over her flat tummy.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked again eagerly, tugging on Severus' sleeve.

"Alive. I took him to Poppy at the school where he won't be bothered," Severus said, his stern eyes on the doctor.

"And… did he… accomplish…" Hermione said slowly, not wanting to rouse the doctor's curiosity any more than necessary.

"Yes, he's free now," Severus replied. Hermione's head fell back, her eyes watering with happy tears while her husband wiped them away when they fell.

"There," said the doctor and stood back. "Your baby is perfectly happy and unharmed. It seems the Cruciatus only affects the person it was inflicted upon. The baby, a whole other person by itself, felt nothing."

Hermione laughed as the doctor walked away, her fingers rubbing her stomach. Severus dropped his forehead into his hands and rubbed his temples.

"It's alright, Severus," she said, gently shaking his forearm. "We're okay, all three of us."

Severus lifted his pained black eyes to her amber orbs.

"I suppose you wouldn't accept an apology," he said.

"Will you accept mine?" she asked. At his confused expression she added, "Honestly, Severus. I could have asked you to take me away, and at any moment you would have. I don't doubt that. The only reason I went through today's meeting was because I'm stubborn. I stayed for Harry, and good thing, too. I don't know how he would have done it without you."

"I don't suppose I'll ever cure you of your Gryffindor ways," Severus said after a moment of thought and then smirked at her. Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Definitely not, because the baby will be a Gryffindor," she smirked.

"I beg to differ," Severus snorted.

* * *

And nine months later, in the same room, on the same bed, the argument continued…

* * *

"It's a baby boy," the doctor said, flinching away from Severus when the father reached to take his son. The unfortunate doctor put up with a lot of abuse from the high-strung couple. 

"Ooh, Severus, lay him here," Hermione breathed, her red face sweaty and curls hanging lank. The man gingerly put the baby on his wife's chest and looked under a bit of curly black hair to find watery black eyes.

"You've given birth to my Slytherin son, love," he smirked at her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she said softly, with a deceiving smile directed toward her husband.

"Sebastian Snape… Nice ring to it, I daresay," he murmured, Severus' eyes much brighter than usual.

"You have a few moments with your boy, and then we need to take him to clean him up," the doctor said and left the room. A few people stumbled in immediately, as they were all leaning on the door.

"Merlin, Hermione, I thought you were dying!" Ron exclaimed, looking curiously into her face and then down at the baby. "Bloody hell, it looks just like—"

"Me?" Severus asked expectantly, and Ron backed away with a nervous laugh.

"How are you, Mione?" Harry asked, and tucked a few curls behind her ears.

"Good, Harry, really good," she smiled. "Is everyone outside?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's there, too," he said.

"I thought he was visiting Draco today?"

"Sometimes Malfoy doesn't care for his visits, Hermione. Sometimes he'd rather just sink into the misery of Azkaban, but Dumbledore thinks he can still come out alright in the end," said Harry, rubbing his wand arm, where Hermione knew a chunk of his arm was missing. Just another reminder of the former Lord Voldemort.

Hermione felt an anxiousness pulling in her chest and she looked sideways at Severus.

"Could you excuse us?" she asked.

Harry and Ron nodded, bid her goodbye, and left quickly with smiles.

"Thank you," Severus said. The shared feelings had grown much stronger ever since Hermione had gotten pregnant, and she knew he wanted to be alone with her.

"Gladly," Hermione sighed, and let her head fall back. "I'm very tired anyway. Can we go home soon? I want to set Sebastian up in the nursery."

"Everything's ready at the school, but they need to keep you for a while longer," he said.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, her fingers toying with the baby's hair, "that his middle name could be Lucius. The man did save our lives, in the end." Hermione watched Severus consider it while watching their child, and he raised his black eyes to her amber ones. Even after a year and a half, Hermione felt a spark of nervousness leap in her belly at his smoldering gaze and her heart warmed delightfully. His smiles were no longer rare around her, and Hermione could still read his eyes like _Hogwarts, A History_. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"I think that's a good idea, Hermione," he said. "Sebastian Lucius Snape, then."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Aw, that's it! That's all, I be done, it be gone. I really hope you enjoyed it. I tried to tie up all the loose ends. I'm sorry Lucius died, but I felt he had to. I'm sure he's happier with Narcissa. We all loved him, though.

So I'm moving on to my next short fic soon between Hermione and Draco. Much more smutty, although an amusing plot bunny. Keep your eyes open for it!

It's the end, so let me hear all your thoughts! I love you all and thank you for reading!

Love!

Soline


End file.
